Lily et Ténébrus
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Quand Severus meurt, il se retrouve au même endroit que Harry, à la gare de King's Cross version propre, et c'est Albus qui l'acueil. La magie a décidée de lui offrir un cadeau pour les risques qu'il a pris et les sacrifices qu'il a fait.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ah! Mon garçon! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit une voix que Severus a entendue trop souvent à son goût.

\- Albus, Salazar, où est-ce qu'on est? Demande le Maître des Potions en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Vous ne devinez pas?

\- Je suis mort, en enfer et je suis pris avec vous, vieux fou! Râle l'enseignant.

\- Pour être mort, vous l'êtes, Severus. Mais vous n'êtes ni en enfer ni même pris avec moi. Il semblerait que j'ai été mandaté pour vous accompagner à votre prochaine vie.

\- Pardon?

Le vieux sorcier regarde le plus jeune d'un air songeur en caressant la longue barbe blanche.

\- Severus, il semblerait que la Magie ait décidée que vos sacrifices vous permettes de vivre à nouveau, avec quelques différences. Vous garderez tous vos souvenirs, vous serez toujours un sorcier et l'âge à la quelle vous arriverez à destination sera calqué sur celui de votre âme sœur.

Severus regarde le vieil homme les yeux ronds. Même dans la mort il est toujours aussi cinglé.

\- Dans l'endroit où vous irez, reprend Dumbledore, notre monde existe, mais c'est uniquement une histoire fantastique écrite par une britannique. Il y a de véritables sorciers, bien sûr. Mais pas comme nous. De plus, vous devrez trouver votre âme sœur dès que vous arriverez. Dans ce monde, elle ne vous a pas encore rencontré et sa santé commencera à décliner dès que vous y arriverez. Elle se stabilisera et elle redeviendra normale dès que vous vous approcherez d'elle. Oh! J'oubliais, vous arriverez sous votre forme animagus.

\- Je ne suis pas animagus, vieux fou! S'écrit Severus en perdant patience de toutes les inepties que débitait Albus depuis son arrivée dans cette endroit.

\- Maintenant, si. Soyez une bonne chauve-souris, Severus. Vous devriez vous dépêchez, j'attends un autre visiteur sous peut.

Sur ce, Severus se sentit rétrécir au point qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être plus haut qu'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Vous êtes si mignon, mon garçon, en petite chauve-souris brune. Vous savez, elles sont en voie d'instinction, là où vous allez. Prenez soin de vous, dit le vieillard. D'elle, et de toi.

Sur ce, Albus prend la petite chauve-souris complètement noire dans sa main et marmonne une incantation. Deux secondes avant le dernier mot, Severus perd connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Raymond gare sa voiture dans le parc municipale de sa ville. Elle sort de sa Jaguar F-Pace vert olive foncé dans le stationnement. Dès qu'elle en sort, le vent du début d'automne fait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. C'est dans un tourbillon de cheveux auburn qu'elle ferme la portière de sa voiture pour s'enfoncer dans les sentiers du parc Michel-Chartrand. Près de l'entrée du parc, elle passe un petit immeuble qui ressemble à une cafétéria avec des toilettes et des machines distributrices de breuvages et nourritures. La jeune femme de 21 ans suis son chemin vers les petits étangs artificiels. Elle continue vers un autre un peu plus loin. Plus marécageux. Il y a un banc juste à côté et elle s'y installe avec son café. C'est un rituel qu'elle a commencé i mois quand elle a eu son permis et s'est procuré une voiture.

Son thermos à café dans les mains, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une lentille de caméra Canon, elle soupire de contentement en regardant le marais devant elle. Elle se sent toujours en paix ici. Plus d'anciens amis ou de famille éloignée qui se rappellent son existence parce qu'elle a gagnée à la loterie, son deuil de sa grand-mère, qui était une mère pour elle, semble en suspend pendant ce rituel matinal et plus de sonnerie de téléphone de son agent pour un prochain chapitre de son livre.

Son agent lui a trouvé une maison d'édition pour le livre qu'elle a commencé en simple histoire quand elle était adolescente. L'enfer qu'elle vivait chez son père l'a grandement inspiré. Elle y a décrite le père parfait qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Pas celui qu'elle a eu. Pas celui qui lui a volé sa « vertu » quand elle avait 3 ans, pas celui qui fait comme si elle n'existait pas après et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la responsabilité d'un enfant. Pas celui qui s'est réimposé dans sa vie par la suite parce que son ex femme l'a menacé de partir avec les enfants qu'ils ont eu ensemble parce qu'il ne prenait pas ses responsabilités envers son premier enfant. Celui qui les a ensuite abandonnés pour s'occuper des trois enfants de sa femme actuelle. Son géniteur est passé de manipulateur à manipulé en changeant d'épouse. Lily a toujours aimée Hélène, l'ex femme de son père. Elle était, elle est, une femme extraordinaire, émotive et pleine de bon sens. Josée, celle actuelle, est un peu comme Ursula dans la petite sirène. Elle arrive à vous convaincre des pires conneries en vous faisant croire que c'est pour votre bien et à quel point elle est généreuse.

Depuis que Lys a gagnée à la loterie, quelques membres de la famille de son géniteur reprennent contacts avec elle. Ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avec autant d'assiduité et d'intérêt par le passé. Une gamine n'a pas autant d'intérêt qu'une jeune femme qui a gagnée 50 000 000$. Comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle croise les jambes pour regarder le marais un moment en se réchauffant les mains sur son thermos de café.

À ce moment, une petite chauve-souris apparait de nulle part sur le banc à côté d'elle. Severus regarde autour de lui avec un regard hébété. Mais où est-ce que je suis encore? Se demande l'homme. Il voit alors la jeune femme à ses côtés et un sentiment de paix intense l'envahit. Même avec Lily Evans, ce sentiment n'était pas aussi puissant. Et il trouve étrange que cette jeune femme lui ressemble autant. Ses yeux sont d'un vert un peu plus foncé que ceux de sa Lily, mais elles auraient pu être jumelles. Ne me dites pas que c'est ELLE, mon âme sœur… Les cheveux de feu de cette jeune femme lui arrive à la taille, ils sont épais et ondulés. La jeune femme les ramène vers l'avant et Severus y vois le moyen parfait pour la suivre, la capuche de sa veste. Il suit alors son instinct, regarde autour de lui, parfait! Ils sont seuls. Il prend son envole et se cache dans le tissus. Avec son 5 centimètres de longueur et 8 grammes de poids, passer inaperçu était d'une simplicité enfantine pour le Maître des Potions.

Quand la jeune femme termine son café, elle se lève doucement en fermant son thermos et retourne à sa voiture pour retourner chez elle avec un passager clandestin dans la capuche de sa veste vert forêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la voiture, Severus est horrifié d'entendre que la jeune femme écoute de la musique de Noël en automne. Elle est complètement dingue, pense la chauve-souris. C'est sur les dernières notes de minuit chrétien que Lily stationne sa voiture dans l'entrée de sa nouvelle maison. Sa première maison. Elle ne vient pas d'un milieu aisé et les seules fois où elle a habité dans une vraie maison et non un appartement, c'était quand elle était en famille d'accueille, à l'adolescence. Elle s'est payé sa maison de rêve quand elle a gagné à la loterie et que cet bâtisse était à vendre. Une magnifique maison ancestrale dans le vieux cartier de Longueuil.

Severus voit alors très bien la maison. Le toit était fait de tôle à baguette de couleur cuivre en forme de fausse mansarde, une date était écrit au dessus de la fenêtre centrale du deuxième étage, 1860. La maison état composée de deux étages. Le tour de la maison était en planches de bois horizontales d'un vert gris et l'extension à gauche était en brique beige foncé. La porte d'entrée était une double porte en bois foncé finement ouvragée avec une petite fenêtre givrée au milieu de chaque porte. Les fenêtres de la maison et de l'extension étaient à guillotine et de la meilleure qualité. C'était visiblement une vieille maison qui était très bien entretenue. Le terrain avait le gazon relativement long avec plusieurs fleurs fragiles qui parsemaient le devant de la propriété de cette jeune femme. L'automne, qui venait juste d'arriver en ce milieu du mois d'octobre, changeait déjà, doucement, les couleurs des feuilles des trois arbres que l'on pouvait voir derrière la maison. Probablement dans la coure. Le terrain est bordé par une clôture de bois gris pâle de plus ou moins 2 mètres de haut, qui offre une intimité complète pour les habitants de la maison. L'espace de stationnement est faite de gravier gris foncé et noir où la voiture est stationnée.

Ils montent les 3 marches menant à la porte et Lily l'ouvre. Le petit hall d'entrée est très accueillant. Les murs sont recouverts de planches de bois du même gris que la clôture et à la verticale, ce qui donne un effet de hauteur à la petite pièce. Une dizaine de crochets en étain sont vissés dans le mur à la droite de la porte quand on entre. Lily retire sa veste et l'accroche à côté d'un manteau plus chaud. Il y a un petit meuble sous les crochets pour y mettre les chaussures quand on entre. La jeune femme prend une paire de pantoufles confortables de couleur bleu après avoir retiré ses bottines. Le tapis de l'entrée est gris pâle avec des arabesques marines dessus et le plancher est en bois brun foncé et ciré. Severus la suit discrètement vers la salle de séjour. La couleur dominante de l'intérieur de la maison est visiblement le gris pâle. L'autre couleur de cette pièce est le turquoise, mais un peu plus vert. Les lampes sont en vers de cette couleur avec des abat-jours blancs, des accessoires ici et là de la même couleur. La grande cheminée est en briques blanches parsemé de briques gris taupe lisses comme du quartz et surmontée d'un écran plat de bonne dimension. Les divans sont gris taupe avec des coussins du même turquoise que le reste de la pièce. Le tapis à poils longs est taupe avec des arabesques turquoises et gris pâle. Des objets sont disposés un peu partout en souvenirs de voyages faits en solitaire par la jeune femme avec quelques cadres avec des photos. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y a une photo de deux personnes relativement âgées. Une vieille femme est dans les bras d'un homme de son âge et ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ils ont l'air visiblement fous l'un de l'autre.

La jeune femme reçoit un appel sur son téléphone portable.

\- Patrick? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la jeune femme au téléphone. Mais oui, je vais allé chercher Mia pour la garder aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir aller travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive dans environs une demi heure.

Sur ce, elle met fin à l'appel, remet le téléphone dans sa poche et repart dehors pour remonter dans sa voiture.

Severus décide de rester ici et d'explorer les lieux pendant qu'il sera seul dans cette magnifique demeure. Il reprend forme humaine et visite presque toutes les pièces du premier étage. Il est surpris de voir qu'il y a une rampe d'accès pour chaise roulante à la porte qui se trouve sur les côté de la maison par la salle de séjour. Pourtant, elle n'est pas à mobilité réduite, se dit le Maître des Potions en regardant la rampe d'accès d'un air perplexe. Il hausse les épaules en refermant la porte et la verrouillant comme elle l'était avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

Il se retrouve ensuite dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Les couleurs dominantes sont le bleu pâle et un léger gris. Il fait le tour de la pièce du regard et il reste figé sur place quand ses yeux se posent sur 7 livres posés ensemble sur une étagère. Il s'approche doucement, les prend tous les 7 et lit les titres : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort. Ses mains tremblent un peu quand il ouvre le dernier livre vers la fin du récit. Il tombe sur l'épilogue qui se déroule 19 ans plus tard de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Un nom attire particulièrement son attention, Albus Severus Potter. Il fronce alors des sourcils et se met à lire cet extrait.

-_ Albus Severus, tes deux noms t'ont été donnés, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré._

Merlin! Potter avait, non seulement survécu au seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en plus avait donné son nom à l'un de ses enfants! C'était complètement inattendu. D'un coup de baguette, il renvoie les livres à leur place et reprend sa forme de chauve-souris quand il entend la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus se faufile suspendu aux poutres en bois du plafond pour voir la jeune femme. À sa surprise, elle entre dans la salon avec une petite fille de plus ou moins 3 ans. Ça doit être elle, Mia, se dit le Maître des Potions.

\- Mon Dieu, ma puce, comment papa t'a accoutré? Demande la jeune femme à la gamine.

\- Z'est moi qui a soisi, dit la fillette en tirant son pull pour le regarder. Z'est pas beau?

\- C'est très jolie, ma puce. Mais ça ne va pas vraiment ensemble, lui explique patiemment la rouquine.

\- Oh! S'exclame Mia, les yeux grands de surprise. Ze peux me sanger?

\- Mais oui, princesse. Tu as des vêtement dans la chambre d'ami ici.

Sur ce, la jeune femme tend la main à la fillette et l'entraine au 2e étage.

Quand les deux filles reviennent, Severus voit immédiatement la différence dans les vêtements de la fillette. Elle a gardé son pull violet avec un hippopotame gris dessus, mais elle porte un simple jean bleu au lieu des pantalons de jogging vert fluo qu'elle portait i peine 10 minutes.

\- Tata Lys, pouquoi ze prends pas des beaux pantalons quand ze m'habille? Demande la fillette d'une voix boudeuse.

Severus s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. Tata Lys! Cette femme s'appelle Lys, ou Lily? C'est une mauvaise blague! Il regarde la jeune femme s'accroupir devant la gamine en plaçant une mèche de cheveux frisés tendrement derrière son oreille.

\- C'est normal de choisir des vêtements qu'on aime le matin pour s'habiller. Je suis certaine que tu aimes beaucoup le pantalon que tu as choisi. Il serait joli avec un chandail blanc ou avec une couleur moins voyante. Même moi, des fois je ne porte pas toujours des choses qui vont ensemble. Mais c'est pas la fin du monde. Et des fois, c'est bien de ne pas être dans le même moule que les autres.

\- Le moule? Comme les gâteaux?

\- Oui, rit Lys. Comme les gâteaux. Ça veut dire qu'on est pas tous pareil. Si non, la vie serait ennuyante.

Satisfaite de cette explication, Mia fait un sourire rayonnant à sa Tata. Comme il n'est que 7h00 du matin, Lily demande à la fille de son ami si elle a pris son petit-déjeuner. Elle répond par la négative et la jeune femme met un petit banc sur une chaise de la cuisine et y installe la fillette. Elle lui fait un bol de céréales à la cannelle avec une pomme coupée en morceaux et un verre de jus d'orange. Lys se fait deux rôties avec de la confiture d'abricot et un thé à la vanille.

Quand elles ont terminé, la jeune femme met les couverts et la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et demande à la petite fille ce qu'elle aimerait faire aujourd'hui.

\- Zouer dehors! S'écrit Mia avec entrain.

C'est en riant que Lily propose à sa protégé de l'aider à ramasser les feuilles mortes dans la coure de la maison pour pouvoir sauter dedans après. Mia court alors vers l'entrée pour mettre ses bottines et son manteau pour suivre Lily à l'arrière de la maison.

Une fois qu'elles sont sorti, Sev sort de la maison par la porte de devant dans sa forme humaine pour se trouver de quoi manger. Il a une faim de loup-garou. Il grogne en pensant à Lupin. Il se secoue un peu la tête pour se sortir cet homme de l'esprit. Il n'existe pas ici de toutes façons. Il n'existe pas concrètement. Sur la rue St-Charles, à deux coins de rue de où Lys habite, il fonce dans une personne et s'excuse en lui volant son portefeuille. Il en sort tout l'argent qu'il y a dedans, les multiplie d'une sort. Remet l'argent dedans et le renvoie dans la poche de son propriétaire d'un coup de baguette magique. Il a maintenant suffisamment d'argent pour se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours. Sa connaissance du français, pendant ses études en potions, lui sauve la vie. De tout les endroit du monde, il fallait qu'il atterrisse dans une ancienne colonie française. Il entre dans un restaurant où il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients et se prend une table en attendant que la serveuse vienne le voir.

Après son repas, il reprend sa forme animagus dans un coin isolé et retourne vers la maison de la jeune femme. Il s'installe à la branche d'un arbre, suspendu, la tête en bas, comme sur les poutres de la maison, pour les observer. La fillette court partout dans la coure pendant que Lily la poursuit, assez lentement pour que Mia puisse la distancer. Quand Lys arrive à la hauteur de la gamine, elle la prend dans ses bras et la soulève de terre sous le cri de surprise de l'enfant, vite suivi d'un rire aigue. La jeune femme chatouille alors la fillette avec des baisers dans son cou.

\- Tata! Arrête! Za satouille!

\- Haha! Mais c'est le but, ma puce, rit Lys en continuant un petit moment avant de la redéposer au sol.

Elles continuent de s'occuper à l'extérieur pendant encore une bonne heure avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Vers 14h00, c'est l'heure de la sieste de Mia. Lily l'emmène donc dans la chambre d'ami et propose à la petite de remettre son pantalon vert pour la sieste, elle sera plus confortable. Elle lui propose ensuite de lui raconter une histoire de son choix, si elle la connait.

\- Harry Potter et le pisonnier d'Azkaban, dit la fillette.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup cette histoire, constate la jeune femme.

\- Moui, il y a Buck, dedans, sourit Mia en pensant à l'hypogriphe.

\- Ok, je vais le chercher, je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'installe confortablement à une poutre du plafond en se demandant bien comment cette J. K. Rowling a bien pu écrire l'histoire du Survivant.

Lily revient assez rapidement avec le livre en main. Elle l'ouvre au début du premier chapitre et commence à le lire.

\- À bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tous d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances, mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler que Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Lily lit le premier chapitre du roman d'une voix douce pour aider Mia à s'endormir. Une fois fait, elle dépose un léger baiser sur son front, remonte la couverture sur elle et sort à pas de loup de la chambre.

Severus, quant à lui, resta prostré à sa poutre, en pleine réflexion. Potter, si il avait vraiment vécu ce que cette histoire évoque, n'avait vraiment pas eu l'enfance dorée qu'il avait pensée. Et il n'avait entendu qu'un chapitre sur les 7 livres de la série. Il va vraiment falloir que je les lise tous, se dit le Maître des Potions en regardant la porte restée ouverte.


	5. Chapter 5

Peut avant 15h30, Patrick frappe à la porte de la maison de son amie. Il entre quand elle ouvre et s'efface de l'entrée.

\- Elle dort encore. Tu vas pouvoir la réveiller, lui dit doucement Lys pendant que Patrick retirait ses bottes de travail pour mettre des pantoufles noires.

Patrick prend alors Lys en ses bras sans vraiment de raison apparente et Lily répond maladroitement à son étreinte, gênée de cette marque d'affection. La chauve-souris les regardent faire du haut de sa poutre avec des éclaires de haine dans ses yeux noir abyssal. Ce lourdaud puant n'a pas à toucher à son âme sœur! S'indigne le Maître des Potions avec possessivité.

Le visage de Patrick s'approche doucement de celui de la rouquine qui l'arrête en posant sa main sur le torse de l'homme.

\- Pat, fais pas ça, dit Lys en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Demande-t-il.

\- Parce que je te le demande, tout simplement. Je n'aimerais pas à avoir à couper les ponts avec toi parce que tu ne respecterais pas mon choix.

\- Tu es sûre de toi?

\- Absolument, dit Lily avec assurance en le défiant du regard. Tu devrais réveiller Mia et repartir chez toi.

Pat soupir de frustration et monte au deuxième étage pour réveiller sa fille et la ramener chez lui.

Quand Lys ferme la porte derrière eux, elle soupir de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il complique tout? Soupir la jeune femme en verrouillant la porte d'entrée.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et va s'affaler sans grâce dans son canapé du salon. Elle ramène ses jambes contre elle, enroule ses bras autour et pose son front ses genoux.

Severus ressent toute sa frustration et sa tristesse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'approche au point de s'installer sur le bras opposé du canapé où est prostrée Lily. Quand elle lève la tête, elle écarquille les yeux. Une chauve-souris miniature est posée sur l'accoudoir de son divan et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Demande doucement la jeune femme pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Severus, horrifié de se qu'il vient de faire, ouvre les ailes pour prendre son envole.

\- Attends! Demande Lys en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

Encore plus surprenant, le petit mammifère referme les ailes et semble attendre quelque chose. Lily se trouve un peu bête, mais décide de discuter, enfin, de monologuer avec la chauve-souris.

\- Moi qui voulais m'acheter un chat, murmure Lys en riant doucement. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, dit-elle en regardant la petite bête. Pourtant, ça fait presque 2 ans que j'ai acheté cette maison. Est-ce que tu t'es perdu? Tu veux retourné dehors?

Elle se lève doucement et va ouvrir la porte où se trouve une rampe d'accès pour chaises roulantes.

\- Allez! Tu es libre maintenant! Tu n'as pas envie de rester ici. Je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Se demande le Maître des Potions. Il l'observe depuis ce matin et il la trouve très bien. Bon, sa musique de Noël en automne n'est pas sa plus grande qualité, mais cette jeune femme est d'excellente compagnie. Et elle voulait s'acheter un chat! Il est bien mieux qu'un vulgaire et banal félidé! Il prend alors son envole et s'installe sur le dos de la chaise en bois, la tête en bas, à côté de la porte ouverte et y reste en regardant intensément la jeune femme, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intension de partir. Du moins, pas de son plein gré.

Lys lève les yeux au ciel en refermant la porte.

\- Je vais commencé par savoir quel genre de chauve-souris tu es et on verra ensuite si tu peux rester, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle prend une photo de l'animal avec son téléphone portable et envoie l'image sur sa tablette électronique. Elle fait ensuite une recherche d'image et trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- On va pouvoir s'arranger, dit la rouquine avec un grand sourire. Tu es une chauve-souris brune et tu es insectivore. Tu es en voie d'instinction sur notre territoire. Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour atterrir chez moi.

Elle reprend son téléphone portable, trouve un numéro dans son répertoire et l'appel.

\- Hey! Salut Steve. J'avais une faveur à te demander. J'ai trouvé, ou plutôt, j'ai une chauve-souris en voie d'instinction, qui m'a trouvée. Je me demandais si tu pouvais l'examiner pour savoir si elle est en bonne santé? Génial! Merci! Je t'attends.

Elle raccroche et regarde la petite boule de poils noire. Elle se trouve un peu niaise, mais elle explique en détail à la chauve-souris se qui va se passer.

\- Si tu veux rester ici, c'est nécessaire, insiste la jeune femme quand elle voit que la petite bête volante a le regard un peu plus fuyant.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Lily et la chauve-souris entendent frapper à la porte, les deux sursautent de surprise.

\- Ah! Steve, tu as fait vite, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Bah! Je n'allais pas faire attendre ma plus grande donatrice pour mon refuge et en même temps, je dois avouer que j'étais impatient de voir une petite chauve-souris brune. On en voit pas tout les jours!

\- Viens, il ou elle est par ici.

Le vétérinaire suit alors la maîtresse des lieux vers la cuisine où était le petit mammifère. Lys demande des nouvelles du refuge pour animaux à un Steve plus qu'enthousiaste de dire qu'il a recueilli un ours blessé avec son bébé. Il les remettra dans la nature quand maman ours pourra se débrouiller toute seule. Lily sourit en voyant que son argent a été très bien investi.

\- Tu voulais pas un de mes chats? Demande le vétérinaire.

\- Oui, mais si je peux garder cette chauve-souris, je vais laisser les chats tranquille, dit Lys en riant.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Tu sais que la plus part des filles auraient crié de peur en voyant cette petite bête chez elle et aurait appelé un exterminateur au lieu d'un vétérinaire.

\- C'est bon! Ausculte cette pauvre bête au lieux de l'insulter, tu veux?

Sur ce, Steve se met au travail. La chauve-souris semble agacé, mais pas hostile. Comme si elle avait l'habitude des humains. Après presque deux heures, qui a semblées une éternité à Lys et Severus, Steve a enfin terminé.

\- Il va bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est un mâle de 10 ans, en parfaite santé, ni puce, ni tique. Tu vas pouvoir le garder si tu veux. Je t'amènerai quelques trucs pour t'en occuper comme il faut. Comme tu le sais, les chauve-souris vivent la nuit et dorme le jour. Elles aiment les endroits frais et sombre. Cette chauve-souris est insectivore. Tu peux lui en acheté dans les animaleries où il y a des reptiles. Je sens que ce petit bonhomme sera gâté pourri si il accepte de rester avec toi. Tu lui as trouvé un nom?

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Ténébrus, vue que c'est un mâle. Ça en jette, tu trouves pas? Demande Lys en couvent la petite bête du regard, suspendu à son petit arbre dans la cuisine, la tête en bas.

\- Je suis surpris. J'aurais que tu l'aurais appelé Severus, dit le vétérinaire avec un sourire en coin. C'est pas toi qui disait que chaque Lily devait avoir son Sev et que celle de l'histoire de Rowling, Lily était une idiote d'avoir choisit Potter au lieu de Rogue?

\- Je l'ai dit et je le pense, dit la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais cette petite boule de poils mérite un nom juste pour lui. Pas le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, ou du moins, un personnage d'histoire fantastique. J'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose qu'à lui quand je l'appellerai. Même si je ne parle pas en ultra sons.

Severus était scié. Il ne savait pas trop comment cette femme anglaise l'avait décrit dans son histoire, mais cette femme aimait bien son personnage. Comment c'était possible? Il était un homme amer, aigri, faible d'avoir choisi cette Marque infâme sur son bras, d'avoir rapporté cette prophétie de malheur et de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger. Certes, pour lui, Potter père n'était pas une grosse perte, mais Lily et Potter Jr ne méritaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Et visiblement, cette jeune femme n'était pas au courant de tout ça, sinon elle ne penserait pas un truc pareil. Il la regarde avec des yeux étonnés. Lys s'approche doucement de l'îlot où est posé le nid et pose sa tête sur ses bras pour regarder la chauve-souris avec un doux sourire, suspendu à l'arbre à côté d'elle.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu accepteras de rester, dit Lys d'une voix douce, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je n'aime pas trop la compagnie des humains en général, mais la tienne me plairait beaucoup. Et j'espère que ton nom te va, Ténébrus.

La petite chauve-souris s'envole de sa branche et s'avance vers elle. Pas assez près pour que Lys la touche, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle accepte sa présence. La rouquine sourit alors de toutes ses dents avec des yeux pétillants. Severus ressent quelque chose de bizarre à l'intérieur de sa petite poitrine. Comme une chaleur qu'il n'a jamais ressentie avant. La rouquine reconduit le vétérinaire à la porte et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Elle va ensuite souhaité bonne nuit à Ténébrus en baillant et monte à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se coucher.

Quand Severus est certain que la jeune femme est bien endormit, il va à la salle de bain du premier étage pour prendre une douche après avoir jeté un sort de silence autour de la pièce pour que le bruit ne la réveille pas. Il jette ensuite un sort de rafraichissement sur ses vêtements et les modifie pour qu'ils fassent un peu plus moldu de l'époque. Un simple pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur feront l'affaire. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il va se prendre à mangé dans le frigo, rien de vraiment copieux et va ensuite dans le bureau de Lily pour lire le premier livre de la série où il a existé. Dès le début des premières pages, il pâlit drastiquement. Potter Jr a vécu plus ou moins la même chose que lui à son âge. Son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que son ignoble cousin, ont été des monstres! Si il avait su… Il pince les lèvres, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Il a été si aveuglé par son amour pour Lily Evans et sa haine de Potter qu'il n'a jamais vue Harry Potter pour ce qu'il était. Un être humain à part entière. Comment aurait-il pu être comme son père? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette ordure, Harry, parce que oui, au fil de sa lecture, c'était devenu Harry, ne pouvait même pas se faire une image mentale de ses parents avant l'épisode du miroir du Rised. Ni même se rappeler du son de la voix de ses parents. Il se souvient très bien avoir vue cette scène pendant les cours d'Occlumancie. Et tout ce qu'il a fait, comme l'imbécile qu'il est, est de l'avoir humilié et méprisé pour son manque de concentration et de motivation. Avec ce que Albus lui a expliqué, avec l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui, Harry n'aurait jamais pue fermer son esprit à ce monstre.

Quand il entend l'alarme dans son esprit pour l'avisé que Lily est réveillée, il referme Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, le repose à sa place en se rappelant de la page où il s'était arrêté et retourne s'accrocher à l'arbre dans la cuisine sous sa forme animal.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily se lève de bon matin pour sa routine habituelle. Quand elle entre dans la cuisine, elle trouve Ténébrus suspendu, la tête en bas, sur l'une des branches de son petit arbre d'intérieur, un Ficus tressé. Elle se sent vraiment stupide en regardant le nid qu'elle lui a fait dans une boîte à chaussure. Elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait aller à la pépinière pour en acheter quelques uns et les installer un peu partout dans la maison. Comme ça, Ténébrus pourra s'installer confortablement où il le souhaite.

Comme il a les yeux fermés, elle essaye de faire le moins de bruits possible en préparant son café du matin et de le verser dans son thermos.

\- Un laurier dans le salon, ça serait bien, je pense, se dit Lys en pensant à haute voix. Et en plus, ça sentirait très bon. Je pense que les branches serait assez solides pour que Ténébrus puisse s'y accrocher. J'aimerais bien un truc suspendu dans mon bureau, murmure la jeune femme. Avec des cordes, peut-être. Ténébrus pourra s'y suspendre sans problème. Bon, on verra.

Elle s'installe sur un des tabourets de son îlot et tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable le nom de la pépinière où elle a acheté toutes ses plantes. C'est un peu loin, Dorval, mais elle adore cet endroit. Les employés sont très gentils, ils l'ont aidé à agencer les plantes qu'elle voulait dans sa maison, avec des photos de chaque pièce et le nombre d'heures de luminosité naturelle par jour, ils l'ont extrêmement bien conseillé. Ils ouvrent leurs portes à 7h30 se matin. Elle a le temps d'aller boire son café à côté du marais et y aller ensuite. La jeune femme dit au revoir à Ténébrus en laissant son portable ouvert sur le comptoir et sort de la maison dans le froid de l'automne.

Dès que Severus entend la voiture partir, il reprend forme humaine et regarde l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il ne comprend pas du tout cette technologie Moldue, mais il comprend l'essentiel avec ce que Lys a dit se matin. Elle va aménager sa maison pour lui, pour qu'il puisse se suspendre un peu partout et l'accompagner dans la maison. Il la trouve de plus en plus fascinante. Il sort de la maison en la verrouillant avec sa baguette avec le 2e tome de Harry Potter sous le bras. Il retourne au même restaurant que la veille et se commande un copieux déjeuner en continuant sa lecture.

Finalement, même si l'histoire est du point de vue de Harry, sa personnalité à lui est relativement bien cernée. Il ne comprend pas comment Lys, c'est son moyen de les différencier dans son esprit. Lily Evans est Lily et celle où il est, est Lys. Comment Lys peut autant apprécier son personnage? Bon, il sait qu'il a encore 5 volumes à lire, mais il ne peut pas changer tant que ça en quelques années d'enseignement à Poudlard, surtout si c'est du point de vue de Harry. C'est plus que perplexe qu'il paye se qu'il doit à la serveuse, avec un généreux pourboire pour l'avoir laissé tranquille. Il se balade sur la rue St-Charles et tombe sur une boutique de vêtements pour hommes. Il se dit que changer de vêtements ne serait pas un luxe. Il essaye un pantalon qui le met à son avantage et à voir le regard lubrique de l'employé, il l'a bien choisit. Il essaye ensuite une chemise blanche toute simple et d'un sort, multiplie les billets de banque qui lui reste. Avec 800$ en 50 et 20$ dans ses poches, il se choisit une ceinture noire avec une boucle en argent et un portefeuille en cuire de la même couleur et des chaussures assortis ainsi que des sous-vêtements classes et confortables. Une fois ses achats payés, il les garde sur lui en laissant ses vieux vêtements derrière lui. Dans une boutique d'artisanat, il trouve un collier avec une corde en cuire noire et une petite bourse de la grosseur d'un gallion. Il l'achète et lui jette des sots d'extension indétectable pour y mettre pas mal tout ce qu'il veut. Il se prend aussi deux bracelets en cuire qu'il met à son avant-bras gauche pour y glisser sa baguette. Il continu son chemin pendant un long moment et finit par arriver devant un centre commercial. Quand il voit un homme qui lui ressemble, c'est-à-dire à son lui de 21 ans, il lui fonce dedans en s'excusant et lui vole son portefeuille aussi. Il trouve les toilettes publiques du centre d'achats. Il sort le portefeuille, fait une copie avec toutes les pièces d'identité qu'il trouve en mettant son propre nom sur les copies et une fausse date de naissance, 9 janvier 1998. Il avait lu la date actuelle sur le journal du restaurant ce matin, 10 octobre 2019. Une fois qu'il a terminé de copier et modifier la carte d'assurance maladie, le permis de conduire et une carte d'assurance professionnelle, cartes de crédit, il les met dans son propre portefeuille avant de renvoyer celui qu'il a volé, d'une coup de baguette, dans le poche de son propriétaire légitime. Il est officiellement redevenu Severus Rogue. Si quelqu'un lui pose des questions, il n'aura qu'à dire que sa mère adorait ce personnage et comme elle avait le même nom de famille de ce personnage, elle lui a donné le même prénom.

Il se trouve aussi un long manteau de feutre noir avec une écharpe d'un vert presque Serpentard. Il faut froid dehors et les vieille habitudes ont la vie dure. Le vendeur lui propose des gants en cuir vert foncé, assorti avec l'écharpe. Protéger ses mains de potionniste est une excellente idée. Il va dans un petit bistro pour se prendre un café turc que un bon déjeuner. Severus se sent étrangement bien dans cette endroit. Personne ne le regarde bizarrement, personne ne semble avoir peur de lui, personne de la regarde avec de la haine dans les yeux.

Il est allé à la librairie de centre d'achats et s'est prit quelques livres sur les plantes du Québec, quelques livres de chimie, de physique et un livre sur les éléments du tableau périodique. Severus ne se leurre pas, il sait très bien que ses études de potions ne lui serviront jamais à rien ici. Il s'est même pris des livres qui l'ont relativement insulté, mais il sait aussi que c'est nécessaire. La technologie pour les nuls, l'internet pour les nuls.. il s'est pris presque toute la collection des livres de cette série concernant la vie numérique. Le vendeur de la librairie n'a passé aucun commentaire sur ses achats, mais sn sourire en coin voulait tout dire. Tous ses achats dans la poche de son collier, il refait le chemin inverse vers la demeure de Lys. Il le fait à pieds, l'odeur de l'automne embaume les rues et son fin odora de Maître des Potions a toujours adoré cette odeur enivrante. Il constate que la voiture de la jeune femme n'est pas encore dans le stationnement. Il décide donc d'entrer par la porte d'entrée principale, la verrouille de l'intérieur et remet le volume 2 des aventures de Harry Potter à sa place et commence le 3e.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Severus entend la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, il reprend sa forme animagus et s'envole vers le salon pour s'accrocher à une poutre, la tête en bas. Il aurait haussé les sourcils de surprise si il avait pu. Lys avait ouvert la porte d'entrée de la maison en grand et était retourné à sa voiture pour revenir, 2 minutes plus tard, avec un petit arbre qui sentait le Laurier. Elle le plaça près de la baie vitrée du salon, se recula de quelques pas et regarda le résultat d'un œil critique. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire satisfait et retourne à l'extérieur après avoir fermé les rideaux. Elle entre ensuite un autre arbuste en pot qui semble être un bonzaï. Elle va dans son bureau et en ressort sans le pot. Une autre plante entre alors dans les bras de la jeune femme et elle monte les marches avec sa charge dans ses bras. Encore trois autres voyages de plantes et elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'affale sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

\- En tous cas, Ténébrus, j'espère que tu vas t'accrocher à ces trucs! Dit Lys. Parce que je suis épuisée et je n'ai pas l'intention de les remplacer de si tôt.

Severus aurait rit si il en avait eu la possibilité sous cette forme. Il prend donc son envole et vient s'installer sur un branche de laurier à côté de la jeune femme, suspendu la tête en bas, en la regrdant.

\- J'ai d'autres trucs pour toi dans la voiture, murmure la jeune femme vers le mammifère volant, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du divan. Ténébrus reste là, à l'observer un moment.

\- Tu sais, l'écrivaine de ma saga de livres préférée a fait un site internet où on peut savoir quel serait notre Patronus, le mien est une chauve-souris. C'est drôle, non? J'ai même un T-Shirt avec cette image dessus. Je te montrerai un jour, si tu veux. Il y a plusieurs quizz sur ce site. Dans quelle maison on serait si on était à Poudlard où à Ilvermorny, je serais à Serpentard pour la première et dans les Serpents Cornus pour la seconde. Ah! Tu imagines la merde? Une banale Moldue à Serpentard? Je me ferais lapider avant même t'atteindre la table dans la Grande Salle. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu là, avant d'entrer le reste dans la maison. Bonne nuit, Ténébrus.

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et s'endore comme une masse moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Quand Severus est certain qu'elle dort profondément, il reprend forme humaine, prend le plaide vert en laine sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin et abrille la jeune femme avec. Il écarte une mèche de son visage et la regarde dormir un long moment avant de reprendre sa forme animale.

Elle est… surprenante! Ténébrus la regarde dormir un moment et ses yeux se font de plus en plus lourds. Il réalise, en s'endormant à son tour, qu'il n'a pas dormit depuis qu'il est « mort ». La fatigue le rattrape et il s'endort dans un profond sommeil.

Lys se réveille quand le soleil est en train de se coucher. Elle fronce des sourcils un moment. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pris le plaide que son ex belle-mère lui avait tricoté. Elle regarde la porte d'entrée, verrouillée. Lys hausse les épaules et s'enroule dedans en soupirant de contentement. Elle se sent au chaud et en sécurité. Son regard se pose sur la petite bête accrochée à une branche de son nouveau Laurier. Elle le trouve tellement attachant. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la plus part des gens ont peur de ces petites bestioles. Elle se demande si Ténébrus va hiberner cette année.

\- Merde! Les vers! Murmure la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle sort à pas de loup de la maison pour retourner à sa voiture. Elle prend un terrarium remplit de petits insectes, des vers à farine, et dépose le terrarium, de bonnes dimensions, sur l'îlot de la cuisine pour l'instant. Elle retourne à la voiture pour prendre les pierres de décoration de jardin que l'on peut visser aux murs. Elle entre ensuite des espèces de mini grottes, un peu plus petites que des lits pour chats. Elle en a acheté 3. Un pour le salon, un pour son bureau et l'autre pour la cuisine. Ténébrus pourra y dormir tranquille pendant la journée. Pendant ce temps, Severus la regarde faire d'un œil.

Elle a dépensé une fortune pour lui!? Des arbres, des pierres, des abris et des insectes. Il se dégoûte lui-même en réalisant qu'il salive devant ces petits insectes insignifiants, mais dodus à souhait. Il réalise à quel point il est affamé! Son dîner est loin maintenant et une chauve-souris, comme lui, mange l'équivalent de son propre poids en insectes par nuit.

Une fois que Lys est allé définitivement se coucher pour la nuit, il reprend forme humaine en se grattant le visage. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas rasé et il n'en a pas l'habitude. Il va donc se laver dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée après quelques sorts de silence autour de la pièce et se rase de près avec sa baguette quand il a finit. Avant de se rhabiller, il regarde la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Elle n'est plus douloureuse depuis qu'il a atterri ici, mais elle est aussi noire que quand il est mort. Il se dit que c'est probablement à cause du changement de réalité avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit tué par Harry. Il se demande si il peut la retirer maintenant ou si elle est encore ineffaçable. Après quelques sorts, il se sent soulagé. Dans ce monde, ce n'est qu'un simple tatouage. C'est la chemise remonté sur ses coudes, l'avant-bras gauche nu de Marque, qu'il va fouiller dans le frigo quelques instants.

\- Mais comment j'ai pu baver en regardant ces horreurs? Se demande le Maître des Potions en dévisageant le terrarium. Bon, il faut qu'elle pense que je me suis goinfré de ces choses.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il faut disparaître 8 grammes de vers de farine du terrarium et retourne dans le bureau pour continuer sa lecture.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Elle a vraiment dit que son Patronus était une chauve-souris, sur ce machin? Un site? C'est quoi ça? Et elle serait à Serpentard? Comment elle peut savoir un truc pareil?

Il décide de laisser tomber sa lecture et d'aller prendre l'air. Il met son manteau et sort de la maison sans faire de bruit.

Severus marche dans les rues du vieux quartier de la ville de Longueuil. La lumière des réverbères accompagne ses pas vars la cathédrale Saint-Antoine-de-Padoue. Severus n'a jamais été croyant, mais son père était relativement pieux, quand ça l'arrangeait. En tous cas, assez pour les détestés, sa mère et lui, pour être des sorciers. Quand son père s'adressait à lui, monstre, abomination ou suppôt de Satan étaient parmi les petits noms affectueux que leur donnait son père. Sortie de ses mauvais souvenirs, il lève la tête quand il sent un mouvement à sa gauche, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il plisse les yeux pour mieux voir d'où vient le mouvement. Sur le balcon arrière de la cathédrale, il voit une silhouette habillée de noire qui fume une cigarette. Il s'approche furtivement et constate que c'est un prêtre. Severus reste dans l'ombre à l'observer un moment.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas me tenir compagnie au lieux de vous cacher de la sorte, mon enfant? Demande une voix qui lui rappelle horriblement Dumbledore.

\- Je crains de n'être de bonne compagnie, mon père, dit platement le sorcier.

\- Alors approchez et laissez moi en juger par moi-même, dit le prêtre d'une voix douce en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Severus sort alors de l'ombre et s'approche de l'homme d'église. Quand se dernier distingue ses traits, l'expression du prêtre se décompose légèrement.

\- Mon pauvre enfant, dit-il. Je vois que vous avez vécu l'enfer.

\- Je me passerais de votre pitié, mon père, s'offusque le Maître des Potions.

\- Mon enfant, il faut apprendre à faire la différence entre la pitié et l'empathie, se désole le vieil homme. Je reconnais cette expression sur votre visage. J'ai porté la même très longtemps. La guerre, quel quelle soit, modifie à tout jamais les hommes et les femmes qui la vivent, et ce, peut importe de quel côté de l'arme où ils se trouvent.

\- Vous parlez par expérience? Demande Severus.

\- En effet, dit simplement le prêtre. Je suis né au États-Unis, voyez-vous. Et en 1948, j'ai été appelé par la conscription pour allé au Viet Nam. Plusieurs de mes connaissances se sont réfugiées au Canada pour ne pas avoir à y aller. Mais bon, j'étais naïf et j'ai pensé y aller pour mon pays. Que c'était la chose à faire. Idiot que j'ai été. C'était une boucherie pure et simple. Vous avez entendu parlé de l'agent orange? Demande l'homme d'église.

Severus hoche la tête à l'affirmative. L'homme lui décrit, dans les grandes lignes, son point de vue sur cette guerre. Qu'il a décidé de partir de là et s'est réfugié au Québec après avoir déserté. Il est ensuite devenu prêtre pour essayer de trouver la paix et d'aider les autres à la trouver aussi.

\- Bien sûr, je suis toujours hanté par ce que j'ai vue là-bas, j'en fait encore des cauchemars. Mais ils sont un peu moins présent. Vous, mon enfant, devez trouver ce qui vous permettra de rester en vie et de trouver la paix.

Le visage de Severus se fait légèrement vague en revoyant Lys courir après Mia dans la coure de sa maison, la prendre dans ses bras et la chatouiller en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Je vois que vous avez une idée sur la question, jeune homme, dit le prêtre avec un sourire chaleureux en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt, mon père.

\- Ne tardez pas trop, mon garçon. Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Je vois en vous, assez de regrets pour remplir plus d'une vie. N'en rajoutez pas inutilement, dit le prêtre en ouvrant la porte derrière lui.

\- Oh! Je me demandais, vous connaissez une Lily?

\- Lily Raymond, oui, dit le vieil homme. Elle ne croit pas en Dieu, mais vient toutes les semaines. Elle fait les meilleurs gâteaux au fromage que j'ai mangé de ma vie, dit-il en riant. C'est une jeune femme humble, généreuse et compréhensive. Mais elle a une douleur qu'elle n'arrive pas à exorciser. Elle vous ressemble, un peu. Bonne nuit, mon enfant.

\- Bonne nuit, mon père.

Sur ce, l'homme entre dans la cathédrale et referme la porte derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Donc, ce prêtre connait son âme sœur. Une douleur qu'elle n'arrive pas à exorciser? Il comprend très bien ce que ça veut dire, il en a d'innombrable. Mais dans son cas, il se demande bien ce que c'est. Elle a l'air pourtant d'une jeune femme pétillante et pleine de vie. Il va se promener dans le quartier et trouve un dépanneur 24h. Il décide de faire ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis presque 20 ans, il s'achète un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Bon sang ce que ça coûte cher maintenant!

Arrivé dehors, et en allume une. Il s'étouffe un peu à la première bouffée, il a perdu l'habitude depuis longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait atomisé sur place qi il l'avait vue avoir cette mauvaise habitude typiquement Moldue. Severus repasse à côté de la cathédrale et l'observe un moment avant de continuer son chemin. C'est un monument magnifique, même si il n'a jamais cru en Dieu. Pourquoi Dieu aurait-il toléré la chasse aux sorcières et toutes les abominations que les « hommes de Dieu » ont infligées à son peuple? Comment croire en Dieu quand un fervent anglican vous traite comme de la vermine, alors que vous êtes son propre fils, sous prétexte de vous êtes différent? Si Dieu existait bel et bien, il aurait fait quelque chose, non? Il n'a rien fait pour Lily, Harry et les milliers d'individus, magiques ou non, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires ont tués, torturés et humiliés. Où était Dieu quand ce prêtre à vécu une partie de la guerre du Viet Nam? Severus trouve les concepts religieux inutiles et néfastes pour le genre humain. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entre dans la maison de Lys en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il retire son manteau et le met dans la poche de son pendentif. Il écoute attentivement les bruits de la maison. Le frigo bourdonne, le circuit électrique est omniprésent, et une fenêtre, quelque part dans la maison est légèrement ouverte. Il reprend sa forme de chauve-souris et monte à tire d'ailes au deuxième étage. Il voit un autre laurier dans la chambre de Lys. Elle est profondément endormie dans son lit avec la fenêtre ouverte juste assez grande pour que Ténébrus puisse passer.

La chauve-souris se suspend à l'un des barreaux horizontaux de la tête de lit et la regarde dormir un moment. Les couleurs dominantes de la chambre sont le gris pâle et le violet. Entre les couvertures, il entend Lys marmonner dans son sommeil.

\- Me touches pas… Je veux pas… Pourquoi tu fais ça? Non, s'il te plait… Papa.

Horrifié, Severus à peur de comprendre. Il s'approche d'elle et se déplace doucement sur l'oreiller de la jeune femme en poussant avec ses pattes arrières et tirant sur les griffes de ses ailes. Quand la fourrure du petit animal caresse la joue de Lys, ses traits se détendent un peu et elle arrête de parler dans son sommeil. Pour une douleur à exorciser, c'en est toute une! Même son propre père, qui était une ordure, n'a jamais osé faire ce qu'il soupçonne le père de Lys de lui avoir fait. Sa propre enfant! Comment elle peut faire confiance à qui que se soit après ça? La personne qui était supposée la protéger du monde lui a infligé la pire des tortures. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est jamais abaissé à ce genre de choses.

Une fois que Lys est complètement calmée, il retourne se suspendre à la tête de lit et la veille jusqu'au matin. À chaque fois qu'elle s'agite légèrement, il recommence à s'approcher d'elle et caresse sa joue de son corps poilu.

Quand le soleil se lève, Lys se réveille en s'étirant comme un chat dans son lit. Elle lève la tête en baillant et voit la petite boule de poils suspendue à la tête de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts qui la regarde.

\- En plus de me tenir compagnie, tu es un capteur de rêves très efficace, dit doucement la jeune femme. Je n'ai presque pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit.

Si ça c'était une nuit calme, ça doit être atroce d'habitude, se dit le Maître des Potions. Il se dit qu'il va passer la plus part de ses nuits ici à l'avenir.

\- Bon, douche, café, marais et ensuite, cuisine pour le père Davis, énumère la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle se prend un jean vert, un chandail gris, des chaussettes de la même couleur qu'elle dépose sur son lit. Ténébrus reste pantois. C'est un T-Shirt avec le logo de Serpentard. Tout y est, le casque d'armure, le serpent, les arabesques de chaque côté et la forme de bouclier de l'étendard. Il entend l'eau de la douche de la salle de bain avenante couler. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il entend ensuite le bruit d'un truc avec un moteur. Lys est en train de sécher ses longs cheveux auburn avec le sèche cheveux. Quand elle a terminé, elle met ses sous-vêtements avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Severus reste coi. Cette jeune femme est magnifique habillée, mais en sous-vêtements, elle est splendide. Son soutien-gorge et sa culotte en dentelle vert forêt mettent sa peau pâle et ses quelques tâches de rousseur en valeur. Elle a de longues jambes fines, des hanches étroites, mais présentes, un ventre plat où se dessinent quelques muscles discrets, une poitrine ferme et généreuse. Ses bras sont fins et délicats. Elle s'habille rapidement, ferme les rideaux pour faire de la noirceur pour la chauve-souris et sort de la chambre. Elle recule dans l'embrassure de la porte pour regarder l'animal un instant et lui sourire.

\- Si tu pouvais faire tes besoins dans les pots des plantes, ça serait génial, dit la jeune femme en riant. C'est un excellent engrais et ça serait moins gênant pour toi. À plus tard, Ténébrus.

Et elle sort de la pièce dans une rire joyeux et cristallin.

Même si il est maintenant une chauve-souris, Severus n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. En fait, il s'était habitué à vive avec 5 ou 6 heures maximum par nuit, des fois 4. Il décide donc de dormir jusqu'à ce que Lys revienne du marais. La veille, elle y était resté 2 heures.

Quand la voiture revient dans l'entrée de gravier, la chauve-souris ouvre les yeux. Il s'envole vers la cuisine où Lys a prévu de faire à manger pour le père Davis. Ça doit être le prêtre qu'il a vue cette nuit.

La jeune femme entre dans la pièce avec quelques sacs d'épicerie. Elle a alors un sourire rayonnant en voyant Ténébrus, pendu la tête en bas, sur le petit arbre.

\- Tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je l'arrose un peu, dit Lys avec un sourire.

Une fois fait, elle sort les aliments des sacs en jute, en met certain dans le grand réfrigérateur et en laisse d'autres sortie. Elle sort ensuite une grande marmite de sous l'îlot et ouvre quelques cannages de jus de tomates, pâte de tomate et coupe des légumes.

\- Le père Davis aime beaucoup la lasagne, explique la jeune femme à la chauve-souris qui la regarde faire, sans bruit. Je vais lui faire aussi un pâté chinois, une salade de fruits et… Ah! Oui, du gâteau au fromage. J'ai acheté des bleuets juste pour ça.

Les repas sont bien avancés quand Lys entend sonner à la porte. Elle essuie ses mains sur son tablier en fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'attend personne aujourd'hui à part sa psy, dans la soirée. Qui peut bien sonner à cette heure? Elle sort de la cuisine et s'approche rapidement de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle voit qui est sur le pas de la porte, elle recule de quelques pas, elle est terrifiée. Son géniteur est debout, de l'autre coté de la porte et elle a oubliée de la verrouillée en entrant. Si elle s'approche plus, il va la voir.

Ténébrus n'entend rien d'autre que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Lys n'a toujours pas ouvert la porte. Il s'envole vers le salon pour voir se qui se passe. Il la voit, blanche de terreur, en regardant la porte sans oser bouger. Il voit aussi un homme à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre relativement givrée de la porte d'entrée. Il est très grand, mais moins que lui. Il porte une casquette et des lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Non, non,non,non… Il ne peut pas m'avoir trouvée.

Sans attendre, Ténébrus s'envole vers la chambre de Lys et sort par la fenêtre. Il reprend forme humaine rendu dans un coin sombre à côté de la maison. Il se précipite vers la porte de la cuisine et frappe à la porte. Le son sort Lys de sa terreur et elle s'élance dans la cuisine pour voir qui s'est.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, ma demoiselle, dit un homme de son âge. Mais je me suis perdu, je voulais savoir si je pouvais emprunter votre téléphone… et votre salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr! Dit la jeune femme en s'effaçant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

À choisir entre la peste et le collera, elle choisit l'inconnu. La porte de l'entrée sonne encore. Severus la regarde un moment.

\- Vous n'allez pas ouvrir? Demande l'homme.

\- Non! Non, je ne veux pas voir cette personne chez moi, dit la rouquine d'une petite voix.

\- Puis-je? Demande Severus.

\- Si vous êtes capable de m'en débarrasser, vous pourrez passer le temps que vous voulez dans ma salle de bain, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

\- Restez ici, lui conseil l'homme en noir.

Elle le regarde sortir de la cuisine comme si il connaissait le chemin vers la porte principale.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demande la voix grave et menaçante de l'inconnu après avoir ouvert la porte. Je n'achète rien, partez!

\- Je viens voir ma fille, répond l'homme sur le porche de la maison.

\- Je ne suis visiblement pas votre fille, alors maintenant, partez de chez moi!

\- Mais… c'est son adresse, insiste l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Je suis locataire, lui répond Severus, d'un regard mauvais. Maintenant, déguerpissez ou j'appelle les gendarmes!

\- Vous pourriez lui laissez mon numéro de téléphone et lui dire de m'appeler? Demande l'homme à la casquette en lui tendant un bout de papier. Ma… Ma femme m'a mis à la porte et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, ni le sien. Je ne veux plus vous revoir chez moi.

Sur ce, Severus claque la porte au nez de cet homme qui a traumatisé à vie son âme sœur. Il brûle le bout de papier avec sa baguette, la glisse dans les bracelet de cuir de son avant-bras et va rejoindre Lys dans la cuisine.

\- Ça y est, il est parti? Demande la jeune femme d'une voix nerveuse.

Severus confirme d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Elle le guide vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et l'attend dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'il revient, Lys se sent bizarre. Même si la présence de son père l'a stressée au plus haut point, elle se sent en sécurité avec cet étranger dont elle ne connait même pas le nom. Il a l'air d'avoir la même âge que lui, les yeux noirs et insondables, les cheveux corbeau, le teint pâle, comme si il était un peu malade. Un rhume peut-être. Il a une nez imposant qui donne du caractère à son visage qu'elle trouve attirant. Cet homme est mince et si grand qu'elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule. Elle se présente et quand il fait de même, en donnant uniquement son prénom, elle plisse les yeux de suspicion. Severus, c'est une blague! Il n'y a que Agatha Christi et Joanne Rowling pour penser à un nom pareil.

\- Alors, l'un de vos parents étaient adepte des livres d'Agatha Christi? Demande Lys.

\- Ma mère, répond simplement l'homme.

Satisfaite, Lys lui propose un café pour le remercier d'avoir chassé l'intrus de chez elle.

\- Vous disiez que vous étiez perdu, reprend la jeune femme en mettant une grande tasse de café noir devant lui. Vous alliez où?

\- À la cathédrale Saint-Antoine-de-Padoue, répond le Maître des Potions.

C'est le seul endroit qu'il connaît ici, à part le centre d'achats, le restaurant où il va manger la plus part du temps et la boutique de vêtements pour homme où il a acheté ce qu'il porte.

\- Oh! Mais vous êtes tout près, lui assure la rouquine. Je peux vous amener, si vous voulez. Ça se fait très bien à pieds, mais comme j'ai plein de chose à amener, j'y vais en voiture.

\- Avec plaisir, Lily.

\- Appelez moi Lys, dit-elle. Ma mère m'a donné ce nom en l'honneur de la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère. J'ai un peu l'impression de l'usurper quand on m'appel comme ça.

\- Bien sûr, Lys.

La jeune femme a alors un sourire rayonnant et Severus se détend immédiatement. Il est très heureux d'être le responsable de ce sourire, lui, sous sa forme humaine et pas une chauve-souris qui ne dit jamais rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus s'assoit donc sur le siège passager de la Jaguar de Lys après l'avoir aidé à mettre les plats pour le père Davis dans le coffre de la voiture. Ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'est pas monté dans une voiture, mais il se rappelle au moins comment boucler sa ceinture. Lys met la clé dans le contact et la musique de Noël se fait entendre. Elle éteint le son, rouge d'embarras.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en regardant ses angles morts pour sortir de son stationnement. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui apprécie ce genre de musique en dehors du temps des fêtes.

\- C'est votre voiture, Lys, dit Severus d'une voix douce. Vous y faites ce que vous voulez.

En moins de 3 minutes, ils sont dans le stationnement de la cathédrale où le père Davis attend, la même porte que cette nuit est ouverte et il fume une cigarette.

\- Vous êtes arrivé, dit Lys en fermant le contact et en ouvrant le coffre.

Elle sort de la voiture et va voire le père Davis pour discuter un peu avec lui avant de rentrer les plats dans l'église. Elle voit l'inquiétude dans son regard quand elle lui parle de la visite de son père et le soulagement quand elle lui explique l'arrivée inespérée de Severus chez elle.

Il lève la tête et a un pétillement espiègle dans les yeux quand il croise ceux, noirs d'encre, du jeune homme qu'il a vue cette nuit. Ils se sont bien trouvés, ceux-là, pense le prêtre en écoutant Lys parler de la performance d'acteur de Severus.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, jeune homme, pour avoir sortie ma petite Lys de cette mauvaise surprise. Entrez, entrez, je vais vous faire visiter après avoir porter toutes ces bonnes choses dans le frigo. Du gâteau au fromage! Tu me gâtes, mon enfant!

Severus lève un sourcil dubitatif. Un Dumbledore de Dieu, comme si il avait besoin de ça! Au lieu des bonbons au citron, c'était le gâteau au fromage.

Le prêtre, Henry Davis, leur fait une visite guidée de la cathédrale et même du musé qui se trouve au sous-sol.

\- J'ai beau ne pas croire en Dieu, soupir la jeune femme en regardant partout en même temps, cet endroit est tout de même magnifique!

Le Maître des Potions ne peut qu'être d'accord. À son grand soulagement, le père Davis ne parle pas à Lys de sa rencontre avec Severus pendant la nuit. Quand ils retournent dehors, le père Davis se rallume une cigarette.

\- Mon père, dit Lys, vous savez que ce n'est pas bon pour vous.

\- Il faut bien qu'il me reste un vice quelque part, dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Avec le sucre, le commérage et le café, vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez suffisamment? Le réprimande gentiment la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

\- Personne n'est parfait, jeune fille, répond l'homme d'église d'un rire tonitruant.

Lys remonte dans sa voiture après avoir dit au revoir à Severus et au père Davis. Le prêtre propose à Severus d'entrer à l'intérieur pour discuter autour d'un café. Severus accepte et le suit dans ses appartements.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions envers cette jeune femme? Demande le prêtre en mettant une tasse devant lui.

\- En vérité, mon père, je ne sais pas, dit honnêtement Severus. Je l'ai vue souvent, même si je ne l'avais jamais approchée avant. Elle me fait me sentir… entier?

\- Écoutez, dit Henry en s'avançant sur sa chaise. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, mais je considère Lys comme ma propre fille. Elle prend soin de moi comme j'essaye de prendre soin d'elle. Je n'ai peut-être l'air de rien, un vieil homme bedonnant dans une soutane, mais croyez moi. Si vous faites du mal à cette jeune femme, je vous ferez vivre l'enfer sur terre. Elle en a assez vécu comme ça.

\- Je ne cherche en aucun cas à lui faire de tord, mon père, dit doucement Severus.

Le prêtre lui parle en gros de la vie de la jeune femme qu'il aime tant. Sa vie chez ses grands-parents, les familles d'accueils horribles où elle a vécu à l'adolescence, les abus, pires les uns que les autres par des gens qui étaient mandatés et payés pour prendre soin d'elle. Le harcèlement et la manipulation du seul petit-copain qu'elle a eu dans sa vie et l'acharnement de gens avides et cupides envers elle depuis qu'elle est plus qu'à l'aise financièrement.

\- À son dernier anniversaire qu'elle a fêté avec sa grand-mère avant qu'elle ne décède, Dieu ait son âme, Nicole lui a acheté un billet de loterie. C'est presque 6 mois plus tard que Lys s'est décidée à le faire valider. Elle a été littéralement sur le cul quand elle a apprise qu'elle avait gagné 50 millions de dollars, dit le prêtre en riant à ce souvenir. On se voyait souvent, sa grand-mère habitait juste à côté. Lys ignorait, à l'époque, que j'étais prêtre. J'étais habillé de noir avec mon col blanc. Je rendais visite à quelques fidèles dans l'immeuble où habitait sa grand-mère. Je fumais une cigarette devant l'entrée et elle, en sortait. Elle m'a littéralement foncée dedans. Elle était si mignonne, à se confondre en excuse en rougissant comme l'adolescente qu'elle était.

\- Elle avait quelle âge, la première fois que vous l'avez vu? Demande Sev, curieux malgré lui.

\- À peine 15 ans, se rappel le père Davis avec un sourire qui s'assombrit immédiatement, et déjà tellement de souffrances.

Après encore 2 heures de discussion sur le passé de Severus, celui du curé et de Lys, Severus s'excuse en disant qu'il doit rentrer. Satisfait de la conversation, le père Davis le reconduit vers la sortie et le voit longer la rue Caroline.

Dans le même angle de la maison où il a pris son apparence humaine, il reprend celle de Ténébrus et entre par la fenêtre légèrement ouverte avec un bout de papier où il a griffonner un message pour Lys. Elle est dans son bureau, concentrée à écrire sur son ordinateur portable. Severus en profite pour laisser tomber le message sur le comptoir de la cuisine et retourne dans le bureau se percher à l'envers au bonzaï.

\- Ah! Tu es revenu, constate la jeune femme en enlevant ses lunettes avec un sourire chaleureux. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Tu as trouvé la fenêtre ouverte, c'est bien. J'ai fait une rencontre… étrange aujourd'hui, poursuivit la jeune femme. Un homme du nom de Severus. Tu te rends compte? Severus! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui avaient ce nom. Une chance que je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça! Imagine si on se recroise. Bonjour Severus, voici mon compagnon, Severus. Pauvre gars! Il penserait que je me paye sa tête! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est arrivé pile au bon moment. Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon géniteur à trouvé où j'habite et s'est pointé aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui sonnait à la porte quand j'ai fini de cuisiner.

Elle lui explique, en gros, ce que son père a fait dans sa vie. Sa disparition quand sa mère lui a annoncé être enceinte, son viol à l'âge de 3 ans, son indifférence ensuite, son imposition quand elle était adolescente, à cause du travailleuse sociale incompétente, la violence que vivaient son petit frère, sa petite sœur et son ex belle-mère. Son abandon supplémentaire quand il a compris que sa fille et sa nouvelle femme ne s'entendraient jamais.

\- Et là, il revient comme une fleur parce que Josée l'a fichu à la porte! Il manque pas de culot, celui-là! S'emporte la jeune femme en se levant. Excuse moi, Ténébrus. Je ne voulais pas m'enflammer comme ça. Tu as rien à voir là-dedans. Bref, une chance que ce Severus était là, il m'a sauvé la vie, enfin ma santé mentale, sans le savoir. J'espère qu'on va se revoir, dit rêveusement Lys.

Elle voit alors la chauve-souris s'envoler et sortir de la pièce. Lys hausse les épaules et va se faire un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Elle remarque un morceau de papier plié sur le comptoir. Intriguée, elle le déplie pour le lire, sous le regard perçant de la chauve-souris, accrochée à une branche.

_Lys, j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir. Comme je n'ai pas de numéro de téléphone où me rejoindre, je vous propose donc de me rejoindre à midi, demain. Je dîne, la plus part du temps, à la crêperie Bretonne au 349 rue Saint-Charles Ouest. Je suis certain que vous savez où c'est. Je vous y attendrez patiemment. Mais n'y voyez aucune obligation. Si vous ne venez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'insister. À peut-être demain, Severus._

\- Wow! T'as vue ça? Demande Lys à la chauve-souris avec un sourire incertain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller, soupir la jeune femme en s'assoyant lourdement sur un tabouret. Je dois avouer que je le trouve… attirant? Mais moi et les contacts physiques dans la vie, ça fait deux Bus, dit-elle en ayant trouvé un surnom à la petite bête poilue qui continue de la regarder. J'ai essayé, une fois. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais le gars avec qui je suis sorti n'étais pas du genre patient et ça a très mal tourné. J'ai eu des expériences physiques dans ma vie… mais jamais de mon plein gré, dit-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle regarde un long moment le papier sur le comptoir et soupire en disant qu'elle allait en parler à Francine se soir, sa psy.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se débat avec sa colère. Son âme sœur, si douce, calme et enjouée, avait vécu l'enfer d'un viol à plusieurs reprises. Si il trouve ces monstres, ils le supplieront de les achever.

Quand le soleil est couché depuis un moment, Lys a terminé son repas du soir et mets les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle entend alors sonner à la porte. Elle regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, il est 19h00.

\- C'est Francine, Lys. Relaxe, c'est juste Francine, essaye de se raisonner la jeune femme.

Ténébrus ne prend pas de chance et s'envole de l'arbre de la pièce pour s'accrocher à l'une des pierres de décoration que Lys a installées sur certaines poutres un peu partout dans la maison pour lui facilité la vie. Il a une vue imprenable sur l'entrée. Si c'est cet être immonde qui est revenu, il va lui faire sa fête! Les deux êtres vivants de la maison se détendent en voyant une dame d'un certaine âge, les cheveux grisonnants attachés dans un chignon lâche, les lunettes qui lui mange le visage sur le nez et un sourire rassurant. Sev trouve qu'elle a des airs de Minerva.

\- Francine! Je t'en pris, entre, l'invite Lys en s'effaçant de l'entrée.

\- Tu as l'air soulagée de me voir, constate la vieille dame.

\- En effet, il faut que je te raconte ça. Tu veux un thé? Lui propose Lys.

\- Avec plaisir.

La propriétaire des lieux met l'eau à bouillir pendant que Francine s'installe dans un fauteuil confortable du salon et sortant un bloc note, un stylo et un enregistreur pour leur séance. Lys revient, après quelques minutes avec deux tasses et en pose une sur la table basse, devant Francine.

\- Mon Dieu, s'exclame la dame. Lys, c'est quoi cette chose? Dit-elle en pointant le coin du plafond.

Intriguée, Lys tourne la tête pour voir Ténébrus qui a l'air de dormir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as une phobie des chauve-souris, sourit Lys. Toi, tu as des chiens et moi, j'ai Ténébrus.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que cette bestiole est ton animal de compagnie?

\- Ce n'est pas une bestiole, Francine. Tu aimes Crocus et Violette comme j'aime Ténébrus, alors détends toi, respire. Bus est insectivore, il ne va pas te vider de ton sang, dit-elle en riant de la réaction de la psychologue. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si il n'était pas là, lui suggère Lys.

Francine soupir en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Lys lui raconte sa rencontre avec le mammifère volant. Elle lui raconte ensuite le comportement étrange de Patrick la veille, la visite de son géniteur, l'arrivée opportune de Severus, sa visite au père Davis avec ce dernier, ses cauchemars et finalement, l'invitation de Severus. Elle sort fébrilement le papier de la poche arrière de son jean et le tend à Francine qui le lit attentivement. La psychologue est fière d'elle de s'être affirmé avec Patrick. C'est une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée faire il y a moins d'un an.

\- Lys, je suis vraiment heureuse de ce que tu as fait, même si ça a frustré ton ami. Il faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas intéressée par une relation de ce genre avec lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne te mérite pas dans sa vie. Et parle moi un peu plus de ce jeune homme qui a atterri chez toi aujourd'hui.

Lys sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et lui explique qu'elle est confuse dans ce qu'elle ressent le concernant. Elle s'est senti en sécurité avec lui dans sa maison. Il s'est débarrassé de son père sans poser de question, il l'a accompagné voir le père Davis et il était très courtois avec lui. Il ne s'est même pas moqué d'elle avec sa musique de Noël dans la voiture.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de le revoir, avoue la jeune femme à sa psychologue, mais j'ai quand même peur. Si je n'arrive pas à faire comme avec Patrick, si je n'arrive pas à me détendre et que je foire tout. Si on finit par avoir le même genre de relation que j'avais avec Julien… je ne veux pas revivre ça, Francine. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire confiance en une personne qui pourrait encore me…

Mais la jeune femme ne termine pas sa phrase, les yeux hantés de mauvais souvenirs. La main de Francine sur la sienne la ramène à la réalité.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Lily, Francine disait toujours son nom en entier dans des moments comme ceux là. Mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes que se n'est pas tout le monde qui a de mauvaises intentions envers toi.

\- C'est… c'est difficile, soupire Lys en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, ma chérie. Mais un jour, il faudra bien le faire. Et si tu préfères, tu n'es pas obligé de te retrouver dans un endroit, seul avec ce Severus. Apprends à le connaître dans les lieux publics, des endroits où tu te sens bien et en sécurité. Ce restaurant, tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, les employés sont toujours gentil avec moi quand j'y vais.

\- Et bien explique leur que c'est un premier rendez-vous et que tu es nerveuse à cette idée, ou propose à une amie de venir avec toi, de prendre une table à proximité. Sa présence t'aiderait sûrement à te sentir mieux.

Lys y pense un moment et acquiesce lentement. Elle pourrait demander à sa cousine Fanny, elle connait les grandes lignes de ses traumatismes. Elle accepterait, probablement, si elle n'a rien de prévue. Elle promet à Francine qu'elle va contacter sa cousine se soir pour lui proposer. Si Fanny accepte, elle va rejoindre Severus au restaurant demain.

\- Et pour les cauchemars? Tu en as fait moins la nuit dernière, dit Francine.

\- Oui, je crois que la présence de Ténébrus m'aide à me sentir en sécurité un peu plus dans ma maison. C'est une présence rassurante et divertissante.

À la fin de l'heure, Lys remercie Francine de sa visite, lui donne son chèque et la guide vers la sortie.


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois Francine sortie, elle actionne le système de sécurité résidentiel de la maison et appelle Fanny. Il n'est que 20h05, elle ne l'appelle pas trop tard. Quand elle décroche, elle explique rapidement la situation à sa cousine qui à l'air enchantée du rendez-vous de Lys. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel en riant doucement et lui propose de l'accompagner à son rendez-vous. Elle lui payera aussi le repas pour la remercier de l'épauler pour cette occasion. Elle met le haut parleur sur son cellulaire pour sortir la vaisselle propre du lave-vaisselle en ayant les mains libres.

\- Alors, il est comment, ce gars? Demande Fanny au téléphone.

\- On ne s'est vue que pendant 2 heures, Fanny. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça, tempère Lys, sous le regard de Ténébrus.

\- En tous cas, il t'a fait assez d'effet pour te faire sortir de ta zone de confort, soutient la voix qui sort du téléphone.

\- C'est vrai. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais dès que j'ai ouvert la porte et que je l'ai vue, je me suis senti bien mieux. Même si mon cinglé de géniteur sonnait à la porte. C'est comme s'il m'était tombé dessus comme une tonne de briques, la douleur en moins.

\- Lys, on appelle ça un coup de foudre. Je sais que t'es pas le genre fleur bleue dans la vie, mais t'as le droit de vivre tes émotions tu sais. Même quand ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre. Et on sait pas, c'est peut-être l'homme de ta vie. Celui qui te redonnera confiance au genre humain. Tu sais, le genre de gars patient, doux, attentionné et qui sera compréhensif avec toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un, Lys. Oublis Julien, c'était un trou de cul! Il a juste profité de ton incapacité à t'affirmer à l'époque. C'est finit maintenant. Et tant que tu n'essayes rien, tu ne pourras jamais voire comment une relation amoureuse peut être épanouissante. Et si ce Severus n'est pas le bon, et bien, tant pis, tu auras essayé et puis basta. Je vais te rejoindre chez toi demain à 11h00. Ça te va?

\- C'est parfait. Merci de me dire ça, Fanny. Je t'aime tout plein.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime cousine. À demain.

Lys rit en fermant son cellulaire et en rangeant la vaisselle. Ténébrus, lui, est troublé de ce qu'il a entendu. Il est heureux que la cousine de son âme sœur soit d'un aussi bon support pour elle. Mais il semble que l'ex de Lys en ait rajouté une couche sur sa vie déjà difficile. Il se promet de ne jamais être comme ça. Il sait, qu'avec leur condition d'âmes sœurs, leur relation amoureuse est une évidence. Mais il fera les efforts qu'il faut pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui. Il n'a pas su protéger Lily, c'est vrai. Mais Lys, c'est une autre histoire. Ici, il n'y a pas de prophétie, pas vraiment de magie et elle n'est pas mariée à un autre homme que lui. Il la veille en tant que Ténébrus et apprendra à la conquérir en tant que Severus.

Severus sort de la maison par la fenêtre et va manger dans le restaurant habituel. Il se commende un copieux repas en pensant à son rendez-vous du lendemain avec Lys. Il regarde autour de lui le meilleur endroit dans la salle à manger pour choisir la meilleure table. Il pense à une table près de la baie vitrée. Elle se sentira moins intimidée si elle est entourée de gens. Il ne faut pas quelque chose de trop intime, il pourrait l'effrayer et il en a pas du tout envie. Il y a plusieurs tables à proximité où sa cousine pourra s'installer.

Après son repas, il marche un peu sur la rue marchande et à la désagréable surprise de voir le père de Lys sortir d'un autre restaurant. Cet homme le voit, le reconnait et s'avance vers lui.

\- Vous, vous lui avez parlé? Demande le quarantenaire. En passant, je suis Daniel, Daniel Pronovost, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Elle ne veut pas vous revoir, jamais, dit Severus d'un ton dur en ignorant la main de ce monstre.

\- Vous êtes sûr? Je veux dire, on avait une bonne relation, avant, dit-il en riant nerveusement en enlevant sa casquette pour se passer une main dans les cheveux châtain roux.

\- Surprenant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous à dit?

Severus lui propose de parler dans un endroit plus discret. L'homme le suit derrière le restaurant d'où il est sorti. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Severus sort sa baguette et transforme l'homme en souris grise après lui avoir lancé un Legilimen pour savoir exactement ce qu'il a fait exactement à sa Lys. Il la prend par la queue de la main gauche et remet sa baguette à sa place. Il traverse la rue vers le parc Saint-Mark et dépose le rongeur dans l'herbe. Il n'a jamais aimé tuer les gens, aussi monstrueux soient-ils. Il laisse alors les chats errants s'occuper de lui, sans aucun remord. Il retourne ensuite chez Lys.

Quand il a passé la fenêtre, la jeune femme dort à points fermés. Elle a l'air calme et détendue dans son sommeil, mais Severus craint que ça ne dur pas longtemps. Il prend donc une douche rapide au même endroit que d'habitude, modifie la couleur de sa chemise pour un vert forêt et les rafraîchit pour le lendemain. Salazar ce que ses vieilles robes noires et les elfes de maison peuvent lui manquer à certains moments. Il pourrait bien se trouver un appartement ailleurs pour pouvoir prendre mieux soin de lui, mais il angoisse trop à l'idée de laisser Lys seule. Il lit un moment le tome 3 des aventures de son ancien élève et vers minuit, il rejoint Lys dans sa chambre. Ténébrus s'accroche à la tête de lit, comme la veille et s'y endort.

Pendant la nuit, il n'a besoin de rassurer Lys que deux fois avant que le soleil ne se lève. La veille, c'était cinq. Dès qu'elle se lève, elle s'approche doucement de lui et le remercie d'être là. Elle se choisit des vêtements confortables pour sa routine au marais.

\- Ne t'inquiètes, pas, lui dit Lys. Je vais essayer d'être plus présentable pour mon rendez-vous, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressort en sous-vêtements et Ténébrus détourne la tête pour lui laisser son intimité.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la chauve-souris la plus sexy, le taquine la rouquine, mais si je suis si pire que ça, c'est mal partie pour ce midi.

Quoi! Cette femme doutait de son physique? Lui il peut, pas elle! Lys est sans aucun doute l'être humain le plus magnifique qu'il ait vue. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il sort de sa rêverie et la suit dans la cuisine.

Contrairement à son habitude, Lys met de la musique de Noël dans la pièce. Elle a l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur et Severus espère que c'est à cause de leur rendez-vous à venir.

\- Oui allons dort. Fais des rêves dort…

Elle chantonne en faisant son café. Elle a une voix mélodieuse et caressante. Ténébrus se sent enveloppé par cette voix douce et sans fausse note. Elle n'a que des qualités, cette femme, se surprend Severus, la musique de Noël ne le dérange même plus. Une fois la voiture sortie du stationnement, il reprend forme humaine et commence à paniquer un peu. Si il n'était pas à la hauteur? Si il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre ou la mettre à l'aise? Ou si sa cousine se méfiait de lui? Agacé par sa propre insécurité, il se retransforme en chauve-souris et sort par la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il décide de faire ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis des années, il ne l'a jamais fait, en fait. Sur la rue Saint-Charles, il s'arrête devant un salon de barbier. Perplexe, il décide d'entrer.

Après un rasage à la lame, un shampoing pour cheveux gras et une coupe, pas trop extravagante, il se regarde dans le miroir.

\- Ça vous va bien, dit le garçon qui passe le balais au sol.

Il paye ce qu'il doit au barbier avec un bon pourboire et sort de là. Il remet son manteau et son écharpe une fois sur le trottoir. Dans un coin à l'abris des regards, il met les bouteilles du shampoing qu'il a acheté dans la poche de son pendentif et marche dans le parc Saint-Mark, où il a laissé le géniteur de Lys la veille. Il voit alors un chat rayé, gris et sale, qui se lèche les babines avec satisfaction. Il y a un peu de sang sur ses moustaches. Satisfait, Severus n'est pas certain que c'est la souris d'hier que ce chat a eu pour repas, mais il se plait à penser que c'est le cas. Il retourne doucement vers chez Lys avec sa nouvelle apparence. Bon, il n'a pas changé tant que ça, mais comme ça faisait tant d'années qu'il avait la même tête, pour lui c'est un énorme changement.

Il commence à peine Harry Potter et la coupe de feu quand la voiture revient dans l'entrée. Il redevient rapidement Ténébrus et s'accroche à la branche de l'arbre de la cuisine. Lys entre dans la maison, verrouille la porte derrière elle et déboule dans la cuisine. Elle regarde l'heure, 7h20.

\- Il reste encore 4h40, dit Lys à la chauve-souris aux yeux ouverts, qui la regarde. Sincèrement, je crois que je suis autant impatiente que craintive d'arriver à ce rendez-vous. C'est mauvais ou bon signe, selon to? Et je fais quoi moi, en attendant?

Elle fait les 100 pas dans la pièce sous le regard amusé du volatil. Si elle a hâte de le revoir, même si elle a encore des craintes, pour lui, c'est très bon signe.

Pour rentabiliser son temps, Lys décide d'aller continuer le chapitre que son éditeur attend avec impatience. À 10h00, elle retourne à la salle de bain de sa chambre prendre une douche. Elle se sèche les cheveux et met de nouveaux sous-vêtements dans lesquels elle se sent à l'aise, confortable et sexy. Elle enfile un peignoir de soie violet sur ses épaules avant de foncer dans son grand dressing et de se choisir plusieurs vêtements. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de rendez-vous et elle ne sait pas trop comment se compoter. À 10h55, Fanny lui envoie un message texte sur son cellulaire pour l'avertir qu'elle est devant la porte. Lys s'élance dans les escaliers et lui ouvre la porte.

\- Lys, calme toi rit Fanny en la regardant. C'est un rendez-vous galant, pas un sprint.

\- Pour moi, les deux se ressemble, répond la rouquine, penaude.

\- Tu en étais rendu où?

\- Choisir mes vêtements, répond Lys. Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Demande Fanny en levant un sourcil blond.

\- Non.

\- Que tu es parfaitement normale. Viens, on va te trouver les vêtements parfaits.

Les deux cousines montent l'escalier après que Lys ait verrouillé la porte. Ténébrus décide de sortir de la maison et de garder la surprise pour le rendez-vous, Lys est entre de bonnes mains, ça se voit.

\- Du vert, ça te dit? Demande Fanny, ça te va bien. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Et je sais que tu aimes le gris, ça va bien ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Fanny fouille donc dans la montagne de vêtements sur le lit de Lys. Elle sort un pantalon droit gris pâle avec un veston en coton vert forêt et une camisole en dentelle blanche. Elle va fouiller dans le dressing et en sort des bottillons en suède noir avec de petits talons.

\- Tu veux faire quoi avec tes cheveux? Demande Fanny.

\- Ce que tu veux, soupire Lys en prenant sa luxuriante chevelure dans la main droite pour la regarder.

\- On va les friser un peu, mais garde les lousses, ils sont vraiment beaux. Et pour le maquillage, je m'arrange avec ça.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me maquille? Demande la rouquine, je ne me maquille jamais d'habitude et Sev m'a vu avec un tablier et un t-shirt de Serpentard. Il sait de quoi j'ai l'air.

\- Sev? Demande Fanny en levant un sourcil.

Lys lève les yeux au ciel en s'habillant des vêtements que Fanny lui a choisis. Fanny met de la musique de Rock et Belles Oreilles avec son cellulaire et elles crient à l'unisson la chanson Arrête de boire pendant que Fanny coiffe Lys.

Une fois prête, Lily ne se reconnait plus. Elle se scrute dans le miroir avec émerveillement.

\- C'est moi ça? Demande la jeune femme avec un léger maquillage violet pour accentuer la couleur de ses yeux. Une ligne noire dessous, du mascara qui allonge ses cils, ses lèvres sont resté naturelles avec un baume à lèvre transparent et un peu de blush orangé sur ses pommettes hautes.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi, dit fièrement Fanny. Tu sais que toutes les femmes de la famille son magnifiques, dit-elle en riant.

\- Oui, et l'humilité t'étouffe, répond Lys en continuant de se regarder dans la glace.


	12. Chapter 12

Elles sortent ensemble de la maison et se rendent à pieds au restaurant où Severus attend patiemment Lys. Elles discutent de tout et de rien pour que Lys puisse se détendre un peu avant d'arriver. En ouvrant la porte du restaurant, Lys demande à Fanny si elle a des derniers conseils à lui donner.

\- Oui, premièrement, je vais m'assoir pour être dans ton champs de vision, mais ne me regarde pas trop. Il pourrait se sentir insulter. Et surtout, le plus important, amuse toi!

Severus entend les dernière recommandations de Fanny à sa cousine et sourit. Elle est venue, elle n'a pas changé d'avis entre temps. Il sent la blonde s'assoir à 2 tables derrière lui. Lys arrive alors près de lui et il se lève pour l'accueillir. Elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il l'aide à retirer son manteau de feutre violet qui lui arrive aux genoux et le met sur un crochet sur le sien. Il tire ensuite sa chaise pour l'inviter à s'assoir. À voire l'expression de sa cousine, il vient de marquer des points.

Ils commencent à discuter doucement de ce que Severus faisait dans la vie avant d'arriver au Québec.

\- J'étais enseignant de chimie dans un internat.

\- Cool! S'exclame la jeune femme en face de lui. J'ai toujours aimé les sciences, dit rêveusement Lys. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment douée. Tout ce qui était mathématique, logique, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Masi quand vient le temps de la pratique et de faire des expériences, je serais du genre à faire exploser la mixture, rie t-elle.

\- J'ai eu des étudiants dans ce genre là, avoue Severus en pensant à Longdubas. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être bon en tout.

\- En effet.

La serveuse vient les voir pour leur apporter un menu. Lys est si absorbée dans sa conversation qu'elle n'a toujours pas choisi quand la serveuse revient prendre leurs commandes. Severus la regarde un moment avant de demander à l'employé si c'est possible de revenir dans quelques minutes. Elle acquiesce et va prendre la commande de Fanny, qui regarde Lys avec un sourire encourageant. Lys est heureuse qu'il n'ait pas choisi à sa place. Elle se choisit finalement une crêpe au saumon fumé avec un thé glacé et Severus se prend une crêpe avec un œuf, du bacon, du fromage emmental et un café noir, bref, il prend la même chose qu'à son habitude.

Il discute avec Lys tout le long de leur attente de leur repas. Il lui parle de son désir de reprendre ses études et de se spécialiser en recherches. Sa discussion avec le père Davis lui a donné envie de trouver un moyen d'assainir la terre contaminée par l'agent orange pendant la guerre du Viet Nam. Lys est fascinée par tout ce qu'il dit.

\- C'est vrai que ces terres sont encore contaminées, les enfants qui viennent au monde là-bas sont victimes de malformations congénitales ou de graves maladies, même après trois générations après cette guerre, soutien la jeune femme avec sérieux.

Severus est très heureux de constater l'étendue de la culture générale de cette jeune femme. Il n'a pas besoin de se forcer à réexpliquer ou à vulgariser ce qu'il dit, sauf peut être pour les termes scientifiques. Mais il découvre le plaisir de lui apprendre des choses qui le passionnent. Quand ils finissent leur repas, Severus va payer la note et propose à Lys d'aller marcher un peu dehors. Lys lance un coup d'œil à Fanny qui acquiesce de la tête en se levant à son tour. La rouquine accepte donc avec joie. À cette date, il y a un orchestre au parc Saint-Mark, c'est là que Severus lui propose d'aller. Il l'aide à mettre son manteau avant de mettre le sien, fait un signe de tête à la serveuse et tient la porte à Lys pour qu'elle sorte.

Rendu dehors, il lui propose son bras gauche. Hésitante au début, Lys finit par glisser doucement sa main dans le creux du coude de Severus. Ils continuent de discuter un peu en marchant et Severus voit Fanny qui les suit de loin. Rendus dans le parc, Severus et Lys s'installent sur un banc pendant que les musiciens se préparent. Ly rit doucement en écoutant la musique de fond en attendant le début du spectacle. Des chansons de François Pérusse.

\- Vous connaissez cette chanson? Demande Severus, perplexe.

\- En effet, dit doucement la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. François Pérusse était très populaire quand j'étais en centre d'accueil à Chambly.

Ils restent assis, blottit l'un contre l'autre et Lys laisse sa main autour du biceps de Severus sans s'en rendre compte. Elle est visiblement de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence et le Maître des Potions en est très heureux.

Quand le concert commence, ils gardent le silence pour écouter la magnifique musique qui empli le parc. Après un moment, Lys soupir de contentement, elle croise les jambes et pose sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Severus. Surpris, il tourne doucement la tête vers elle et sourit. Ça se passe encore mieux qu'il le souhaitait. Il retourne donc son attention sur le concert en pleine air en sentant le poids de la tête de Lys contre lui.

Tout le long du spectacle, ils restent dans cette position et un fois de temps en temps, Lys resserre ses bras autour de celui de Severus. Quand le concert se termine, Severus lui propose de la reconduire chez elle et Lys accepte avec joie.

Une fois devant la porte, Severus est une marche plus basse que là où est la jeune femme. Elle joue un peu avec ses clés en s'approchant de lui en lui disant qu'elle a adoré cet après-midi. Elle est visiblement un peu nerveuse. Lys approche son visage de celui de Severus.

\- Je ne vous force à rien, vous savez, lui murmure le Maître des Potions avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

\- Je sais, répond la rouquine, c'est pour ça, en partie, que j'en ai envie.

Sans ajouter un mot, Severus pose ses lèvres sur celles de son âme sœur. La sensation est une chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avant. C'est comme si le monde se mettait à tourner autour d'eux. Comme si ils étaient devenus, le temps de ce baiser, le centre de l'univers.

Le baiser est chaste et doux. Lys ressent un sentiment de sécurité et de compréhension qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti avant. C'est la première fois qu'elle n'a pas peur de la proximité de sa vie. Bien sûr, elle est loin d'être prête à passer le pas de sa chambre à coucher avec lui. Mais pour une fois, elle ne crient pas ce contact physique. Le recherche, même. La main droite de Severus dans son dos ne l'oppresse pas, elle est juste présente. Elle ne se sent pas prise au piège dans cette légère étreinte.

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir, dit doucement Severus en reculant lentement son visage du sien.

\- Moi aussi, répond Lys en rosissant légèrement.

\- Que diriez vous du même endroit, à la même heure, dans trois jours. Je n'ai toujours pas de téléphone, malheureusement.

\- Ça me va, répond la jeune femme. Voilà le mien, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier. Les cabines téléphoniques sont en voie d'instinction, mais il en reste quelques unes, si ça vous intéresse.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai été très heureux de cette journée avec vous. Au revoir, Lys.

\- Moi aussi. Au revoir, Severus.

Sur ce, elle le voit tourner le coin de la rue et disparaître de son champs de vision. Une fois à l'intérieur, Fanny frappe à la porte pendant que Ténébrus s'accroche à une pierre du salon.

\- Alors? Demande sa cousine, impatiente.

\- Il est… il est parfait, soupir Lys en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

\- Tant que ça? Demande Fanny en s'assoyant sur un fauteuil près d'elle en levant les sourcils de surprise sur ses yeux bleus.

\- Pour l'instant, du moins, il l'est. Il est galant, brillant, poli, patient, cultivé…

\- C'est bon, il est parfait, rit Fanny en se redressant sur le fauteuil. Tu vas le revoir?

\- Dans trois jours, même endroit, même heure.

\- Tu as besoin que je vienne?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Lys en fronçant des sourcils. Julien aussi était charmant au début.

Fanny essaye de la rassurer comme elle le peut. Ténébrus est ravi de ce qu'il entend. Il en a fait assez sans en faire trop. Il n'a pas eu à y penser vraiment, à sa surprise, tout c'est passé très naturellement.

\- On s'est embrassé, lâche Lys après un moment de silence. En fait, je l'ai embrasser, précise t-elle.

\- Et comment tu vas avec ça?

\- Je crois que je suis… que je suis contente de l'avoir fait. C'était étrangement bien, avoue la rouquine. Il a été doux avec moi, ne m'a pas serré trop fort, n'a pas été insistant ou empressé. C'est comme si il me connaissait déjà par cœur. Du moins, mes réactions. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

\- Je crois que je comprends, dit Fanny avec un sourire en coin. Vous êtes peut-être juste extrêmement compatibles, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elles continuent de discuter du rendez-vous de Lys et Severus pendant qu'elles préparent le repas du soir ensemble. Vers 20h00, Fanny embrasse sa cousine et s'en va.

\- Bus, tu peux m'expliquer comment trois jours peuvent paraître si courts et si longs en même temps? Soupire Lys après s'être mise en pyjama dans son lit.

La chauve-souris, suspendue à la tête de lit, ne peut pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais elle ressent la même chose.


	13. Chapter 13

Lys poursuit sa routine pour les deux jours suivants avec une impatience évidente. Ténébrus semble toujours aussi calme que d'habitude, mais pendant la journée, Lys remarque qu'il arrive parfois qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Mais à chaque soir, elle est rassurée de le revoir perché, la tête en bas, dans le salon, la cuisine, son bureau… enfin, là où elle se trouve. Elle se dit qu'il doit être plus à l'aise de faire comme chez lui sans la surveiller, maintenant, et qu'il se permet de faire comme chez lui.

Si Severus s'éclipsait ainsi, c'était qu'il s'était inscrit à l'Université en tant qu'étudiant comme candidat au Doctorat en chimie à l'Université Laval. Il avait été obligé d'y aller au moins une fois en train et en bus pour pouvoir y transplaner à son aise. Avec ses études de Maîtrise des Potions, il avait pris aussi le cursus Moldu de la même branche. Il n'était pas le meilleur et le plus jeune Maître des Potions que le monde magique ait porté pour rien. Mélanger techniques Moldues et Sorcières lui avait permis d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup, d'inventer le Véritaserum, inspiré du Thiopental, commercialisé sous le nom de Pentothal. Bien sûr, le Véritaserum était vraiment efficace, comparé au Pentothal.

Avec une petite mise à niveau et quelques sorts de confusion, il était officiellement inscrit sur les listes de présences de l'Université. Étudiant à temps plein, il avait trouvé un jeune étudiant de son âge qui lui enseignait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le monde numérique. Ce garçon, Guillaume, avait bien rit en voyant son livre, Internet pour les Nuls. Ce garçon l'avait pris en pitié. Severus ne s'en offusqua pas. Tant qu'il lui enseignait ce qu'il avait à apprendre. Il suiverait 5 cours, un par semaine de chaque matière, 4 heures par cours. À chaque matin, il passera ses avant-midis à Québec, les cours de 7h00 à 11h00, le restera de la journée, il la passera dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches.

À 11h00, le jour de son second rendez-vous avec Lys, Guillaume remarque qu'il a l'air particulièrement nerveux. Mais comme Severus ne parle jamais vraiment de lui, il n'ose pas poser de question. Dès que le cours est fini, Severus s'excuse à Guillaume en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas resté aujourd'hui.

Dans un coin tranquille, il transplane au même endroit que d'habitude à côté de la maison de Lys et entre par la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Elle est là, en train de se préparer en chantant des chansons de Noël. Il a un sourire intérieur en s'installant sur une branche de laurier.

\- Ah! Tu es là! S'exclame la jeune femme avec une main sur la poitrine en sursautant. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu étais parti, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Outré par cette affirmation, Ténébrus s'envole de son perchoir et vient se poser sur l'épaule gauche de Lys. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme ne fait aucun mouvement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents quand la petite bestiole caresse le cou de la jeune femme avec sa petite tête poilue.

\- Tu sais, si je n'ai jamais osée te toucher avant, dit Lys dans un murmure, c'est que je pensais que tu étais comme moi. Je voulais que tu te sentes libre et je ne voulais pas t'imposer quoi que se soit. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais appris à me faire confiance. Moi aussi, je te fais confiance. En fait, je crois que j'ai plus confiance en toi que la plus part des êtres humains que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

Touché par cette déclaration, Severus blottit son petit corps dans le cou de la jeune femme avec douceur. Lys sourit légèrement en continuant de se préparer, la chauve-souris en boule contre la peau tendre et chaude de son cou.

Quand il est l'heure de partir, le volatil retourne se percher sur le laurier.

\- Souhaite moi bonne chance, dit Lys avant de sortir de la pièce.

C'est dans une robe chaude qui lui arrive un peu en bas des genoux, violette foncée, cintrée à la taille avec une jupe ample, des collants pour garder ses jambes au chaud, des bijoux émeraudes et un manteau vert un peu plus long que sa robe, qu'elle sort de la maison.

Severus arrive à la crêperie quelques minutes avant elle et s'installe à la même table. Il est autant surpris que heureux quand il voit que Lys est venue seule. Elle se sent assez en confiance avec lui pour venir sans Fanny.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Lys lui parle du livre qu'elle est en train d'écrire et Severus de son inscription à l'Université. Lys le félicite avec un sourire rayonnant et les yeux brillants de fierté. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un est fier de lui. Ses parents en avaient rien à faire et ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait lui donner une tape dans le dos quand il a reçu son diplôme.

Après le repas, il propose une autre fois à Lys d'aller marcher. Elle accepte avec joie et glisse sa main dans son bras sans aucune hésitation quand il lui présente. Lys se fait un plaisir de lui montrer les commerces et les bâtiments historiques du cartier, l'emmène dans un espèce d'atelier d'art artisanal et un petit bistro pour prendre un café.

Soudain, Lys a un petit regard malicieux par-dessus la tasse de son chocolat chaud.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demande Severus, incertain de ce que ce regard veut dire.

\- Vous avez déjà joué au Quilles, Severus?

\- Pas du tout, avoue le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez envie d'essayer?

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est douloureux? Demande t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Juste pour celui qui perd, répond Lys avec le même sourire que lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vont chez la jeune femme pou monter dans la voiture et se rendre dans un petit salon de quilles d'un village quelconque. Lys avait chercher un salon de quilles ouvert quelque part où il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. Sous prétexte que moins de gens verraient l'humiliation cuisante de Severus. Ce dernier avait levé un sourcil en la regardant intensément.

\- Vous connaissez la chance du débutant? Avait demandé le Maître des Potions.

\- Vous connaissez ce truc qu'on appelle… comment déjà? Ah! Oui, l'expérience.

Elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour le narguer, c'était en bonne voie.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous voulez, avait dit Lys en conduisant.

\- Si tu le fais aussi.

\- Marché conclu.

Pendant le trajet, la musique de Noël en fond, après une heure de route, ils arrivent devant un immeuble pas très haut, mais fait en longueur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lys prit une allée de quilles et donna leur nom pour le compteur de points. Comme il n'y avait que trois lettres qui entrait sur la ligne de nom, c'était écrit Lys et Sev. La jeune femme rit doucement en se rappelant que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelé devant Fanny.

La rouquine explique les bases de ce jeu au Maître des Potions avant de prendre une boule, mettre ses trois doigts dans les trous et la lancer sur l'allée. Elle fait directe un abat.

\- Tu peux faire mieux? Demande la jeune femme en levant un sourcil avec un rictus.

\- Je peux essayer, dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Il en prend alors une et met ses doigts dedans. Il s'installe devant la ligne de tire en regardant Lys.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

\- J'aimerais bien, en effet.

Sur ce, elle s'installe derrière lui, lui montre comment placer ses jambes, ses épaules et ses bras. Elle passe ses mains légèrement sur lui, sans appuyer ou les laisser trop longtemps au même endroit. Mais son toucher, bien que léger et hésitant, est des plus agréable. Severus n'a jamais été du genre tactile dans sa vie. Étant amoureux d'une femme qui ne l'aimait pas, devenu Mangemort et ensuite espion, les contacts physiques, il les fuyait comme la peste. Certes, il avait eu des relations sexuelles, comme tout le monde. Mais c'était uniquement physique, mécanique, hygiénique même. Ses partenaires n'étaient pas là pour le combler, le satisfaire de douceur, pas de longueur en préliminaires. Ce temps était maintenant révolus.

Il sort de ses pensées quand les mains de Lys ne le touchent plus. Il regrette déjà ce contact, mais sait qu'il ne doit pas insister. Il lance alors la boule qui fait finalement un dalot.

\- Elle est belle, la chance du débutant, dit Lys en ricanant doucement.

Ce son est une musique des plus agréable aux oreilles du Maître des Potions.

\- Tu as droit à un autre essais avant mon prochain tour, lui signal Lys en lui montrant l'écran des points.

Il s'élance alors avec une autre boule et fait tomber 8 quilles sur 10.

\- Tu disais? Demande Severus.

\- Qu'elle était belle, la chance du débutant. J'ai visiblement raison, dit-elle, malicieuse.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin en allant s'assoir pour voir le prochain tour de Lys. Elle fait un autre abat.

\- Mais comment tu fais?

\- J'ai été élevée par mes grands-parents et mon grand-père a toujours été un adepte de ce sport. Alors je jouais souvent avec lui.

\- Finalement, je crois que je vais effectivement vivre une humiliation publique, soupir Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de sa main gauche.

\- Je te promets de ne le dire à personne, lui murmure Lys en déposant une main sur son épaule.

Il tourne la tête et son regard se perd dans les yeux vert forêt de la jeune femme. Leur visage se rapprochent et ils partagent leur deuxième baiser. Comme après un moment, Lys ne se dérobe pas de son contact, Severus passe doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, comme pour lui demander la permission. Un éclair de panique passe alors dans ses magnifiques yeux. Severus arrête alors tout mouvement et se recule un peu.

\- Je suis désolé… je en voulais pas te faire peur, murmure le jeune homme.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas toi, dit Lys, qui rougit d'embarras. Je sais que c'Est probablement le cour normal des choses… Mais, question contacts humains, je ne suis pas vraiment normale.

\- La normalité, c'est surfait, Lys. Nous sommes tous plus étrange que quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ce genres de choses non plus. Si tu ne veux plus me revoir, je vais comprendre. Mais si tu acceptes de rester en contact avec moi, je te promets de ne jamais t'obliger à quoi que se soit. Personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- J'aimerais aussi, dit Lys en s'assoyant à côté de lui, sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mais j'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont… qui m'ont marquée. Des situation ou mon consentement était loin d'être un critère. J'ai… j'ai fini par penser que ça ne servait à rien d'objecter et avec le temps, que mes choix de refus ne comptaient pas. Que je n'étais juste pas autorisée à refuser ce genre de… de rapports. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'arrive à m'affirmer dans ce genre de situation. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, soupir Lys en regardant ses doigts comme si ils étaient la chose la plus passionnante sur cette terre.

Severus passe alors doucement un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle relève la tête et le regarde.

\- Je comprends, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il essaie de faire passer toute sa bonne volonté et sa patience dans son regard. Et il semble qu'il y soit parvenu, car moins de deux secondes plus tard, Lys était blottit contre lui. Il passe alors un bras hésitant autour d'elle. Il la sent se tendre un moment et se détendre doucement dans son étreinte.

\- Merci, murmure Lys, encore contre lui.

Il ne dit rien de plus, ce n'est pas nécessaire.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand elle est de retour chez elle, elle verrouille la porte derrière elle et s'appuie dessus en soupirant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarde la petite chauve-souris qui s'accroche à sa pierre habituelle à la poutre du salon. Elle prend son téléphone et appelle Fanny et met le main libre.

\- Alors? Il est toujours aussi parfait que la première fois? Demande sa cousine.

\- Non, répond Lys. Il l'était encore plus! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible!

Et elle décrit donc en détails son rendez-vous, l'insécurité et la panique qu'elle a ressentie et la façon dont Severus a réussi à les faire se calmer un peu.

\- Il est génial! Soupire Lys dans le téléphone, une fois qu'elle le remet à son oreille. On a un autre rendez-vous dans deux jours, même endroit, même heure.

Elle raccroche ensuite le téléphone et va prendre un bain pour se détendre. Pendant ce temps, Ténébrus reste accroché à sa pierre, complètement bluffé. Il ne s'attendait pas à lui faire ce genre d'effet, mais il en est très heureux.

Les rendez-vous se succèdent et tout se passe à merveille. Severus fait plein d'activités Moldues qu'il n'a jamais fait avant, comme jouer aux quilles une autre fois, pour tenter de prendre sa revanche. Et il échoue lamentablement, sous le sourire goguenard de Lys après avoir sauté de joie à sa seconde victoire. Le billard, dans un bar quelconque où il y a surtout des adeptes de théâtre. Il a découvert que Lys était une friande de ce genre de chose, ça et l'opéra. Ils sont allé voir un congrès d'artisans locaux au théâtre de la ville de Longueuil, où Lys lui a acheté une sacoche en cuir, fait main, pour ses études. Il n'avait pas accepté au début, mais elle avait finit par le convaincre, assez facilement, d'ailleurs. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, presque 3 semaines après.

Le 4 Novembre était le jour de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. Comme elle n'était plus nerveuse d'être seule avec lui, il avait réservé un chalet dans une montagne à la vue splendide, le chalet était immense, avec 3 chambres. Il savait qu'elle adorait la nature. Comme cette date était un samedi, il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle, où elle les amènerait en voiture après qu'il ait payé pour faire le plein. Au début, c'était supposé être seulement un week-end, mais plus ils se voyaient, plus elle avait envie de le revoir. C'est hésitante qu'elle avait proposé d'y rester la semaine entière et qu'elle payerait le reste. Il avait alors insisté pour partager les frais moitié moitié.

L'endroit que Severus avait réservé était moderne, avec 3 chambres et deux salle de bain. Ainsi il pourrait étudier un peu pendant que Lys travaillerait sur son livre. Elle s'était organisée avec Francine pour payer sa séance d'avance et de la faire en appel vidéo.

C'est donc le vendredi 3 Novembre qu'ils partirent vers La Malbaie, à Charlevoix. Fanny avait accepté de passer chez Lys un jour sur deux pour voir si Ténébrus allait bien. Severus avait usé d'un charme d'illusion pour que peut importe qui entre dans la maison, voit une chauve-souris, identique à lui, se compoter comme une chauve-souris. La route était longue et ils arrêtèrent souvent pour se dégourdir les jambes, Severus en profitait pour fumer une cigarette pendant que Lys allait acheter des cafés pour le reste du chemin. C'était certes, long, mais ça en valait la peine. Dès que Lys s'engage dans l'entrée avec la voiture, ses yeux pétillent d'émerveillement.

La vue était magnifique avec tout ces arbres aux feuilles de couleurs changeantes, la montagne en contrebas et un lac derrière le chalet. Le chalet en tant que tel était bleu marin avec des moulures blanches à l'extérieur et de grandes fenêtres. Pour la première soirée, ils avaient décidé de regarder des films et se détendre. Lys avait fait une sélection de films qui étaient, selon elle, des classiques, et que Severus n'avait jamais vue. Severus laissa Lys choisir sa chambre.

\- Je vais prendre celle avec le moins de peaux de vache dedans, avait dit espiègle, la jeune femme.

Avant de s'enfoncer dans la chambre principale où il y avait une salle de bain avenante. Severus regarde autour de lui avec sa valise sur roues noire.

\- Merde! C'est vrai qu'il y a des motifs de peau de vache partout! Murmure le Maître des Potions en fronçant des sourcils.

Il hausse alors les épaules et va dans la deuxième chambre la plus grande. Lys prenait une douche dans la salle de bain privée de sa chambre pendant que Severus faisait de même dans celle du premier étage. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il se mets un t-shirt noir avec des jogging gris et des pantoufles. Il cache sa baguette dans sa valise. Il n'en aura pas besoin ici. Il va ensuite attendre Lys au salon en regardant les films qu'elle a amenés. Il y a l'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack, Batman : Le défit, La Mort vous va si bien, La Famille Addams 1 et 2, Misery, tout les Retour vers le futur, La vie est belle, Sleepy Hollow, Le labyrinthe de Pan, Sweeney Todd, Le professionnel et finalement, Harold et Maude.

Il sait bien qu'ils ne regarderont sûrement pas tout ça, mais faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que regarder un film avec Lys semble déjà relaxant. Ils ont souvent fait des activités seuls, Severus a apprise à Lys à jouer aux échecs, sa petite revanche sur les parties de quilles où il a perdu, toutes, en fait. Elle l'a initié aux jeux vidéo, ce qui a fait éclater de rire Guillaume quand il lui a raconté. Pour Severus, sa vie sociale se résumait à très peu de personnes, Lys bien sûr, Guillaume, qui devenait, petit à petit, un ami. Le père Davis, avec toujours une incroyable compréhension tout en respectant son désir de ne pas en dire trop sur lui. Ses enseignants à l'Université, qui l'avaient regardé avec un air blasé quand Severus leur avait dit son sujet de thèse pour son doctorat, Peut-on décontaminer un sol de l'agent orange par un mélange de phytoremédiation et d'homéopathie? Une fois qu'il avait avancé les grandes lignes de son idée, dont il avait discuté en long et en large avec le père Davis, qui s'était réjoui de son sujet de recherche, les enseignants ont radicalement changé d'attitude envers lui. Ils sont passé de la condescendance à l'admiration envahissante. Voulant tous lui prêter main forte pour s'approprier un peu de son idée quand il se décidera à la mettre en pratique à la fin de ses études. Ils ressemblaient tous à Slughorn dans leur comportement.

L'arrivée de Lys le sort de ses pensées et il lève la tête vers elle. Il lui sourit en la voyant. Elle est enroulé dans une couverture de laine blanche et ses petits pieds nus sur le sol frais la fait sauter sur le divan, à côté de lui.

\- As-tu choisi ce que tu aimerais voir? Demande la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés et s'assoyant sur ses pieds.

\- Le Labyrinthe de Pan à l'air le plus étrange, je commencerais bien par celui-là.

\- Ça marche, dit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme en se levant.

Elle retire la couverture pour prendre le film et le mettre dans le lecteur DVD. Severus sourit en voyant son t-shirt vert forêt à l'effigie de Serpentard trop grand pour elle qui lui arrive à la mi-cuisse. Elle revient sur le divan avec la télécommande et commence le film avant de s'enrouler, une fois de plus, dans la couverture de laine.

Quand une espèce de monstre se met à manger des fées qui accompagnent le personnage principal dans une grande salle à manger, Lys se blottit contre lui et cache son visage dans son épaule. Il lève alors son bras gauche pour qu'elle soit plus confortable contre lui et pose doucement son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se tend un moment avant de se blottir un peu plus dans son étreinte. Le deuxième film qu'ils regardent est La Mort vous va si bien. Mais moins d'une heure plus tard, Severus voit que Lys s'est endormie. C'est vrai qu'elle a conduit plusieurs heures aujourd'hui, elle doit être épuisée. Il l'est lui aussi et il n'a fait qu'être passager pendant le trajet. Il la regarde un moment.

Elle est allongée contre lui sur le divan sectionnelle, la tête sur son torse et son bras gauche sur son ventre. Il s'étend alors à son tout sur le canapé et Lys lève la tête, dans son sommeil, quand il passe son bras dessus. Severus les abrille tout les deux de la couverture de laine et se tourne pour être en face de la rouquine. Elle se colle ensuite un peu plus à lui en soupirant de contentement pendant qu'elle dort encore.

Comme sous sa forme de chauve-souris, Severus se réveille à chaque fois qu'il sent Lys bouger ou s'agiter dans son sommeil. Mais la seule chose que Lys fait, est de tourner sur elle-même pour être de dos à Severus en serrant doucement ses bras autour des siens. Le Maître des Potions a alors un fin sourire en se rendormant, l'odeur de vanille enivrante de la chevelure de la jeune femme sur son visage. Elle n'a pas encore eu de cauchemar, c'est bon signe, non?


	15. Chapter 15

Quand Lys se réveille, le lendemain matin, elle est gênée de sentir l'érection matinale de Severus dans son dos. Elle rougit violement en se tournant vers lui. Elle se détend en voyant qu'il dort encore. Elle sourit doucement en scrutant son visage pendant son sommeil. Il a l'air tellement détendu en ce moment. C'est comme si il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le préoccupait d'habitude. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle passe doucement ses doigts fins sur son visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux. Severus ouvre alors doucement les yeux en souriant à ce contact.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lys, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en embrassant doucement ses doigts.

\- Merci, répond la jeune femme en encrant son regard vert forêt dans les billes d'onyx de Severus. Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, comment c'est passé ta nuit?

\- Très bien, assure la jeune femme. Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar, merci.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Sur ce, Lys se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qui entour doucement son corps frêle de ses bras puissants. En posant sa tête contre le torse de Severus, elle soupire de contentement en réfléchissant. C'est la première fois, de toute son existence, qu'elle n'a pas peur de la proximité d'une personne de sexe masculin, à part le père Davis. Elle trouve même que Severus et lui se ressemblent beaucoup. Tout les deux sont infiniment patients avec elle, parlent d'une voix calme, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, tout les deux semblent avoir vécu l'enfer et sont déterminés à passer à autre chose.

\- Ça va? Lui demande doucement Severus en jouant dans sa chevelure flamboyante d'un air absent.

\- Oui, je réfléchissais, répond simplement Lys en haussant des épaules.

\- Je peux partager tes pensées?

En temps normal, Lys est toujours énervée quand on lui demande à quoi elle pense. Pour elle, rien n'est plus privé que ça, ses pensées. Mais la façon de le demander de Severus lui donne envie de lui répondre.

\- J'étais en train de penser, que je n'avais pas peur, avec toi. Je… je n'arrive pas vraiment à me l'expliquer, mais j'aime être en ta présence, peut importe ce que l'on fait.

Elle sent alors Severus resserrer doucement ses bras autour d'elle et déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle relève alors la tête pour faire la même chose sur les lèvres de Severus. Lys se surprend elle-même à avoir envie de plus avec lui, beaucoup plus. Elle se colle alors à lui en passant ses bras frêles autour du cou du futur scientifique et approfondit le baiser. Severus, plus qu'heureux de l'attitude de sa compagne, se laisse emporter par le mouvement.

Lys sent les longues mains de Severus dans son dos et est soulagée qu'il n'essaye pas de les passer sous son t-shirt. Elle empoigne doucement les cheveux noirs entre ses doigts fins en gémissant de contentement. Lys le sent la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et elle se raidit légèrement en sentant le membre durcit de Sev contre sa cuisse nue. Au travers du pyjama de Sev.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Lui demande le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. C'est juste que…

\- Que… l'encourage Severus.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

\- Je n'irai jamais plus loin que où tu es prête à aller, lui assure Sev en la regardant dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Merci.

Le moment de passion c'est envolé et à laissé place à la tendresse et la compréhension. Lys reste blottit contre lui un long moment avant de se dégager et de lui dire qu'elle allait s'habiller pour la journée. Elle a un appel de la nature qu'elle ne peut se permettre de remettre à plus tard.

Une fois dans la salle de bain avenante de sa chambre, Lys va prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'habille rapidement et est agréablement surprise de voir que Severus est en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Le frigo et le garde-manger a été remplie par les propriétaires avant que Severus et elle n'arrivent au chalet la veille, ils ont l'embarras du choix.

Lys propose à Severus de faire des crêpe pendant qu'il s'occupe de faire cuire le bacon et les saucisses. Quand ils ont terminé leur petit-déjeuner, Severus propose à la jeune femme de faire une marche dans la montagne. C'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle accepte et va mettre ses bottes, son manteau et tout le reste avant de sortir. Par précaution, l'étudiant universitaire met les deux lanières de cuir à son avant bras gauche pour y insérer sa baguette. On est jamais trop prudent.

Leur promenade se passe très bien. Ils rencontrent d'autres marcheurs, qui leur conseillent quelques endroits où la vue est spectaculaire et comment s'y rendre. Ils voient des animaux sauvages comme des cerfs, des lièvres et un ours brun, mais l'ours, ils l'ont vue de très loin. Severus avait placé un sort de silence autour d'eux pour que l'ours de les entendent pas. Ce qui a été inutile, au final. Lys avait observé la bête sans bouger d'un cil, dans un silence quasi absolument. Émerveillée par l'animal. L'ours était passé devant eux, à une bonne distance, et était retourné dans une grotte sans s'être rendu compte de leur présence.

Lys avait reculé doucement en tirant Severus par la manche de son manteau avec un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à garder le silence.

Ils reviennent au chalet vers 14h00 et Lys a une faim de loup-garou!

\- Je crois que tu as manqué un appel, Lys, lui dit Severus en regardant le cellulaire de la jeune femme sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Les gens qui ont mon numéro savent que je suis en vacance, dit-elle en prenant le téléphone. C'est peut-être Fanny qui me donne des nouvelles de Ténébrus.

Non, ce n'est pas du tout Fanny, c'est un numéro privé et cette personne a laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale :

« Mademoiselle Raymond, ici l'agent détective Boucher, du service de police de Longueuil. J'aimerais que vous me rappeliez dans les plus bref délais. Nous avons des questions à vous poser sur la disparition de Daniel Pronovost. Vous pouvez me contacter au (450) 555-8304 poste 395. »

Lys devient pâle comme la mort, alors Sev se précipite vers elle en lui demandant ce qui se passe.

\- C'était un message de la police de Longueuil. Mon géniteur aurait disparu. Un détective veut que je le rappelle.

\- Le mieux, c'est de le faire le plus vite possible, lui assure Severus. Plus tôt tu le rappelles, plus tôt tu seras fixé.

Elle acquiesce donc et appelle le détective. Il lui explique que son père a disparu depuis presque un mois et que selon ce qu'ils ont appris, Mr Pronovost se rendait chez elle. Elle avait mis le téléphone sur main libre pour que Severus puisse tout comprendre de la situation. Elle le voit perdre le peu de couleur qu'il a sur le visage et il la prend doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Il n'a aucun remord pour ce qu'il a fait, mais il ne savait pas que Lys serait mêlée à cette affaire. Il n'a aucune intention de retrouver cette ordure, mais il fera ce qu'il faut pour que Lys ne souffre pas trop de la situation.

\- Il faudrait venir à nos bureaux sur le boulevard Curé-Poirier à Longueuil le plus vite possible, mademoiselle Raymond.

\- Est-ce que demain, c'est possible? Demande la jeune femme. Je suis à Malbaie pour une semaine. Le temps de revenir à Longueuil et revenir à Charlevoix, je peux être là demain un peu avant midi si je pars à 8h00 demain matin.

\- Parfait, annoncez vous à l'accueil et je viendrai vous chercher.

\- Merci, à demain, dit Lys avant de raccrocher.

Ses mains trembles en reposant le cellulaire sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle fait demi tour entre les bras de Severus pour être en face de lui et pose son front sur son torse pendant qu'il ressert ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je resterai avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux, lui propose le jeune homme.

\- Je… j'aimerais beaucoup, murmure Lys en passant ses bras autour de la taille du Maître des Potions.

\- Lys, je sais que c'est une situation particulièrement stressante pour toi, commence le jeune homme. Mais comme c'est ton anniversaire, on pourrait faire ce qui te plait le plus et te changer les idées jusqu'à demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Que du bien, soupir la rouquine avec reconnaissance. Mais j'ai quelques coups de fils à donner avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Pas du tout, lui assure Severus. Je te laisse un moment faire tes appels et rejoint moi dans la chambre/bureau quand tu en auras envie.

\- Merci, Sev.

Lys se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser un moment et reprend son cellulaire pour faire ses appels. Elle commence par Hélène pour la prévenir que Daniel est porté disparu. De ne jamais rester seule chez elle et d'appeler la police si il se pointait chez Hélène comme il l'a fait pour chez elle. Hélène prévient tout de suite ses enfants, qui ont vécus aussi l'enfer avec ce gars. Lys appelle ensuite Fanny pour l'aviser que si elle voit Daniel rôder près de sa maison, quand elle ira voir Ténébrus, d'appeler immédiatement la police. Elle laisse ensuite un message dans la boîte vocale de Francine pour lui expliquer, dans les grandes lignes, la situation.

Quand elle a terminé, elle rejoint Severus dans la chambre qui leur sert de bureau et s'appuie sur le cadrage de la porte en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour l'observer un moment. Il a le nez dans un livre de chimie plus qu'avancée et surligne certains passages du livre avec un surligneur jaune fluo. Elle sourit en se rappelant quand Severus lui avait raconté que Guillaume, son collègue de thèse, lui avait fait découvrir cette façon d'organiser ses notes. Lys faisait exactement la même chose quand elle a fait son attestation d'étude collégial en comptabilité. Elle lui avait expliqué comme elle, elle faisait ses fiches d'études, pleine de couleurs, de flèches et d'images. Elle avait rit au éclat devant le regard horrifié de Severus en voyant ses anciennes fiches, qu'elle avait conservées. Le jeune homme avait finit par faire un mélange de la technique de Guillaume et de Lys pour ses propres études. Ce qui semblait lui allé parfaitement. La jeune rousse était toujours intriguée quand elle le voyait tout écrire avec un stylo plume. Il avait une calligraphie magnifique quand il s'en donnait la peine. Et parfois, il écrivait en véritable pattes de mouche.

Severus se sent observé et lève la tête vers elle.

\- As-tu besoin de plus de temps? Lui demande doucement Lys.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, lui dit Sev en se relevant. C'est TA journée. Qu'as-tu envie de faire?

Lys fait mine de réfléchir un moment quand finalement son estomac répond pour elle. Elle rougit d'embarras pendant que Severus rit doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'on va faire en priorité, lui dit doucement Sev en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Nourrir la bête, dit Lys en ricanant.

\- La bête?

\- Mon estomac gronde comme un loup, lui explique la jeune femme en riant.

\- Allons nourrir la bête, alors.


	16. Chapter 16

Sev entraine Lys dans la cuisine en la tenant par la main et lui suggère de faire le repas pour son anniversaire, mais Lys a une autre idée.

\- J'aimerais te faire découvrir mon repas préféré, lui suggère la jeune femme. C'est le spaghetti au fromage de ma grand-mère.

\- Avec plaisir, dit ce dernier en s'assoyant sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine pour la regarder faire.

La rousse sort alors une casserole assez grande, ouvre trois canne de jus de tomates et une petite canne de pâte de tomates basilique et ail et sort presque une vingtaine de tranches de cheddar jaune. Quand le tout est homogène, elle y rajoute les pâtes alimentaires qui vont cuire dans la sauce. Le repas préféré de Lily Raymond est prêt en moins de 30 minutes. Severus se promet de se souvenir de cette recette pour une prochaine fois. La jeune femme laisse le tout refroidir quelques minutes avant de remplir deux bols et d'en mettre un devant le futur scientifique.

\- Alors? Demande Lys après que Sev ait mangé quelques bouchées.

\- C'est… c'est agréablement surprenant, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est tellement simple à faire et c'est délicieux!

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Ma grand-mère avait un don pour la cuisine avec des trucs pas cher, dit doucement Lys. Quand mon grand-père est décédé, on s'arrangeait avec les moyens du bord. Mon géniteur n'a jamais payé la pension alimentaire et mon grand-père n'avait pas les moyens d'investir dans des REER.

\- Des REER? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Régime enregistré d'épargne-retraite. À chaque fois que tu le peux, tu mets une partie de ton salaire dans un compte, à la banque, qui s'accumule avec les années, souvent libre d'impôt, pour vivre avec cet argent quand tu arrêtes de travailler.

\- Je vois, c'est intelligent.

\- Oui, quand on a les moyens d'y contribuer. Quand on vit avec un budget au sous près, c'est plus compliqué. Quand grand-papa est mort, grand-maman avait, pour seul revenu, l'aide sociale. C'est un montant que le gouvernement donne, sous certaines conditions, à des gens qui ne peuvent pas travailler. Le montant dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Si tu as des enfants ou pas, des handicapes ou pas, tu vois le genre.

\- Je comprends, lui assure Sev pour qu'elle continue son histoire.

\- On a déménagées souvent, dans des logements sociaux, la plus part du temps. Il arrivait parfois que ma grand-mère ne mangeait même pas. Alors quand je voyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule assiette sur la table, je mangeais la moitié et je lui disais que je n'avais plus faim et que je retournais jouer dehors. Je savais que si je restais dans la cuisine, elle ne mangerait pas devant moi. C'est dans ces circonstances qu'elle était la plus inventive pour les repas. C'est vers mes 7 ans qu'elle a refait cette recette. Elle en faisait quand ses enfants étaient petits. Avec 5 enfants, il faut être inspiré pour tous les nourrir avec 2 adultes en plus.

\- On était pas vraiment à l'aise financièrement non plus, chez moi, lui dit doucement Severus. Ma mère était une femme au foyer et mon père travaillait à l'usine au bout de la rue où on habitait. Comme il passait ses payes dans le Whisky, on avait pas grand-chose sur la table, nous non plus. Toi et moi, on a eu des relations… tendues, avec nos géniteurs, lui confit Severus en pinçant les lèvres.

Lys se relève doucement, fait le tour de la table de cuisine et vient s'assoir sur ses cuisses et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus a envie de sortir de lui l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie.

\- Il… il a tué ma mère, murmure t-il contre la poitrine accueillante de la jeune femme. Il… il l'a battu et l'a poussé dans les escaliers. La police a bouclé l'affaire comme un accident ménager. Ils en m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai raconté. On était pauvre et ils n'avaient pas envie de se casser la tête là-dessus.

\- Sev… je suis désolée, dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Je comprends Severus. Moi non plus, on ne m'a pas cru, pour mon père. Ma grand-mère a tout fait pour qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais le juge l'a innocenté en disant seulement qu'il ne devait plus me revoir avant mes 12 ans. Et quand je les ai eu, ma travailleuse sociale m'a forcé à le revoir. J'ai même dû habiter chez lui par la suite. Je comprends la trahison que tu ressens, Sev. Je te le jure.

\- Comment tu fais?

\- Comment je fais quoi? Demande Lys, sans comprendre.

\- Tu as une telle… une telle désinvolture, une telle joie de vivre que je n'avais jamais vue sur qui que se soit.

\- Être heureux, Severus, est la meilleure vengeance envers ceux qui nous veulent du mal, lui dit doucement la jeune femme. Être heureux, malgré la souffrance, malgré le mal qu'on nous fait, est le meilleur moyen d'empêcher qui que se soit d'avoir du pouvoir sur nous. Remuer le passé, le laissé nous envahir, ça ne fait mal à personne d'autre qu'à nous-même, lui assure Lys. Ce n'est pas facile, crois moi. Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine. J'aimerais…

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureux, Severus. Et si… et si c'était avec moi, ça me comblerait de joie.

Incrédule, Sev lève doucement la tête vers elle et ne voit que de la sincérité dans ses yeux vert forêt. Il acquiesce lentement de la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques instants dans cette position, Severus la prend dans ses bras et la porte comme une nouvelle mariée vers le salon. Après un léger cri de surprise, la jeune femme éclate de rire en s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas tomber malgré les bras puissants de Severus sous son dos et ses genoux. Il la dépose en douceur sur le divan sectionnelle et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as déjà vue des baleines? Demande soudainement Lys.

\- Non, pourquoi?

Elle lui explique alors son idée d'aller sur un bateau, à environ deux heures de voiture, pour voir les baleines dans le parc marin du Saguenay-Saint-Laurent.

\- Ça a l'air bien, Lys. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, on va arriver trop tard.

\- Moui, t'as raison. Mais on a le reste de la semaine.

\- En effet. Mais ça va dépendre de ce que le détective te dit demain.

Il voit le regard inquiet de la rouquine et la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle lui propose alors d'aller dans la piscine chauffée un moment et de continuer à regarder les films qu'ils ont amenés hier soir. Sev approuve et ils vont se changer dans leur chambre respective.

Severus n'a pas de maillot de bain, mais il en métamorphose un avant de sortir avec une serviette sur son bras. Lys le rejoint dans un maillot une pièce violet foncé qui la mettait très bien en valeur. Mais elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, comme à chaque fois qu'il la trouve éblouissante.

Elle remarque les marques plus pâles sur le corps de Severus, de vieilles cicatrices. Mais elle ne dit rien sur le sujet. Elle en a aussi, c'est juste qu'elles sont à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pose un pied dans la piscine et constate que l'eau est a une température des plus agréable. La piscine est à l'extérieur, entouré d'arbres magnifiques aux couleurs changeantes. Elle saute alors dans la piscine et éclabousse copieusement Severus par la même occasion.

\- Tu sais que tu vas le regretter? Lui demande Sev en se glissant dans l'eau à son tour.

\- Je suis immunisée, rit la jeune fille, c'est mon anniversaire.

\- Ça ne le sera pas tout les jours, l'avertit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle en nageant.

Elle se glisse alors dans ses bras en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Sev.

Severus n'ajoute rien en regardant l'horizon devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Si elle savait qui il était, avait d'arriver dans sa vie, est-ce qu'elle aurait encore autant confiance en lui? Si elle savait qu'il était sorcier, qu'il était Ténébrus, qu'il était ce personnage qu'elle affectionne tant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi? Il faudrait bien qu'il lui pose la question, un jour.

Ils restent environ deux heures dans la piscine. Parfois à discuter, parfois à s'amuser ou à juste être collés l'un à l'autre comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. En sortant, Sev enroule Lys dans sa serviette en l'aidant à sécher ses cheveux.

\- Mets la tienne, insiste la rouquine. Tu vas attraper la crève. Il fait froid dehors.

\- Et si on rentrait?

\- Excellente idée!

Ils vont se changer pour se mettre des vêtements chauds. Lys le rejoint au salon dans un gros pantalon de jogging confortable et gris pâle, son t-shirt de Serpentard trop grand pour elle et une verste du même tissus que son bas de pyjama. Severus porte la même chose que la veille au soir.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit Lys avec un regard malicieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Étant donné que c'est mon anniversaire, j'imagine que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je choisisse le repas de ce soir.

\- En effet, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils, soudain moins convaincu de la bonne idée de la chose.

\- Tu as déjà mangé des hot-dogs?

\- Des quoi?

Elle lui explique que ce sont des saucisses dans un pain de moelleux avec des condiments à l'intérieur. Il est plus que septique quand Lys le prend par la main, attrape ses clés de voiture avec son porte feuille et l'entraine vers le véhicule. Ils roulent un certain temps avant que Lys ne trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherche. Une restaurant qui ressemble plus à une cantine qu'autre chose.

\- Bon soir, êtes vous prêts à commander? Demande une adolescente blonde avec un uniforme vert menthe et une casquette de la même couleur derrière sa caisse.

\- Plus ou moins, lui répond la rouquine. Mon compagnon n'a jamais goûté à des hot-dogs, alors il se saurait pas trop ce qu'il aimerait. Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir seulement un, couper en 5 pour lui faire goûter avec différentes garnitures?

\- Okay, Ben va vous faire ça, BEN!

Elle explique la situation à son cuisinier qui fait la demande de Lys en regardant Severus avec curiosité. Lys reçoit sa commande et demande à Sev si il aime le ketchup, la relish, la moutarde et tout le reste. Elle lui fait essayer un peu de tout et il finit par lui avouer qu'il préfère les nature.

\- Parfait! On sait maintenant ce qu'on veut, dit la rouquine à la serveuse. On va prendre 12 hot-dogs nature, s'il vous plait.

\- 12 HOT-DOG PLAIN, crie la caissière à son cuisinier.

\- Plain? Demande Severus.

\- Ça veut dire avec rien dedans, lui explique Lys.

\- Mais, toi?

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut au chalet pour que je puisse les garnir comme j'en ai envie, lui dit la jeune femme avec un rictus. Et qui sait, tu pourrais aimé ma recette.

Une fois leur commande récupérée, ils retournent au chalet et Lys garnit ses hot-dogs pendant que Sev choisit deux films pour la soirée. Il décide de regarder la Famille Addams 1 et 2 pour se soir.

Lys revient avec deux assiettes pleines et en donne une à son compagnon après qu'il les ait recouvert avec la couverture de laine. Lys avait retirer son pantalon et sa veste.

Après seulement 25 minutes de film, Severus est complètement hilare sur le divan avec une Lys entre ses bras qui n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Cyanure, croyais tu vraiment que l'on en manque? Demande Lys en riant.

\- Ce Gordon, la famille Addams n'en fera qu'une bouchée, rigole le Maître des Potions.

Plus le film avançait, et plus Severus était captivé par l'histoire.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le Shakespeare! C'est magistral! Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin, il voit Morticia Addams qui raconte l'histoire de Hansel et Gretel à des enfants entre 3 et 6 ans, à sa manière.

\- L'Art de traumatiser des enfants avec une histoire, dit Severus en levant un sourcil. Si j'avais su ça quand j'était enseignant.

\- C'est la famille la plus étrangement fantastique au monde, à mon avis, lui dit Lys en riant de sa réaction.

Les hot-dogs sont engloutis depuis un moment et Lys se lève pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de commencer le deuxième.

\- Le « je ne sais pas nager » de Mercredi est parfait, commente Lys en riant entre les bras de Sev, une fois qu'ils ont commencé le 2e film.

\- Max! La pauvre fille. Tu l'as mise là dedans AVANT de le cuire. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit le scénario de ces deux films, mais ce sont des génies!

À la fin du film, Lys se lève et s'étire comme un chat.

\- Debby était vraiment idiote, dit Lys en entendant son dos craquer.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Sev. Elle était complètement dingue, une vrai psychopathe, mais pourquoi tu trouves qu'elle est idiote.

\- Parce que Fétide lui aurait tout donné, il l'avait déjà fait, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avais aucun besoin et aucune utilité à le tuer. Et l'explication bidon qu'elle a donné, que personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Comment on peut l'aimer vraiment si elle passe son temps à jouer un rôle?

\- Vue sous cet angle.

Severus n'ajoute rien de plus, mais se pose des questions. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui dire? De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle le croire. Lui dire qu'il a passé sa vie dans un livre, dans son monde à elle? C'est ridicule. Mais plus il apprend à la connaître, plus il a envie de lui dire. Ne plus être dans la peau d'une chauve-souris la plus part du temps quand ils sont ensemble habituellement.

Il est l'heure pour eux d'aller se coucher, Lys et lui partent à 8h00 demain matin.

\- Sev, est-ce que..

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais… est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi, cette nuit?

\- Bien sûr, Lys, tu peux.

\- Mais… ça serait juste dormir.

\- Je sais, dit doucement Sev en s'approchant d'elle. Viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme lui fait un sourire gêné en la prenant et le suivant dans sa chambre. Elle remarque, une fois dans la pièce, un bâton de bois noir et ciré sur le bureau. Elle a déjà vue ce truc quelque part. Ah! La baguette de Rogue dans les films Harry Potter. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, Sev lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais lu les livres avant d'arriver au Québec et encore moins vue les films. Elle laisse cette information dans un coin de sa tête en se glissant entre les couvertures.

Elle s'endort comme une masse entre les bras de Severus quelques instants plus tard.


	17. Chapter 17

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Lys est dans les bras de Sev et n'a fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit encore. Elle est agréablement surprise, même quand elle dormait avec Julien, au début, quand il était gentil, elle en faisait quand même. Le nez de Severus dans son cou ne la dérange même pas. Sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux la rassure et ses bras autour d'elle la fait se sentir en sécurité, même quand elle sait plus ou moins ce qui l'attend plus tard dans la journée. Elle a l'impression étrange que si Severus est avec elle, elle peut tout faire. Comme si elle n'avait peur de rien. En fait, non, elle est terrorisée. Mais elle arrive a passer par-dessus, quand il est là. De toutes façons, le vrai courage, c'est de mourir de trouille et le faire quand même. Du moins, de son point de vue à elle.

\- Bonjour, Lys, lui murmure Sev à l'oreille avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune rousse soupir de bien être et se calle un peu plus contre lui. Elle sourit doucement en sentant la main de Sev caresser doucement son bras et il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte du réconfort qu'il lui donne. Après une séance de câlins rassurants, Sev propose à la jeune femme de faire le petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle va se préparer.

Après un coup de baguette, le Maître des Potions est prêt à sortir de la chambre et d'aller faire le repas pendant que Lys va prendre une douche et s'habiller. Rapidement, ils ont terminé de remballer leur affaires et des mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Lys a vue assez de séries télé policière pour savoir qu'il est possible que le détective lui demande de ne pas quitter la ville. Sev rit doucement de la référence de la rouquine en montant à son tour dans la voiture. Il avait avisé le propriétaire du chalet qu'il y avait possibilité qu'ils ne reviennent pas cette semaine et si ils pouvaient se faire rembourser le reste de la semaine si ils ne pouvaient pas revenir. La promesse de revenir pour une semaine à un autre moment avait suffit pour le convaincre. Il remet son cellulaire à Lys qui est impressionnée des dons de négociateur de Severus. Dès leur sortie du village, Severus sent que Lys est déjà plus nerveuse. Il prend alors sa main droite dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur ses doigts fins avant de la poser sur l'appui coude entre eux, en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Lys n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir une voiture automatique au lieu de manuelle. Elle peut laisser sa main à Sev pendant qu'elle conduit.

Sur le chemin, ils font comme à l'aller. La jeune femme fait le plein et va chercher deux cafés, un bien noir pour Severus et l'autre, un café plein de sucre et de crème pour elle. Elle est surprise de ne pas le voir avec une cigarette entre les lèvres quand elle revient.

\- Tu veux plus de temps pour fumer? Lui demande la jeune femme.

\- Non, ça va, merci. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir recommencer. J'ai décidé de ne plus fumer.

\- Penses-tu que tu pourrais le redire devant le père Davis? Lui demande la jeune femme avec une sourire malicieux.

\- Je pense qu'il fumait même avant que nos parents ne soient au monde. Je peux essayer, mais je ne promets rien, petite fleur.

\- Petite fleur? C'est mignon. Merci de me trouver un surnom qui n'est pas horrible.

Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres après lui avoir donné son café et de retourner derrière le volant.

Comme prévue, à 11h45, ils arrivent dans le stationnement du poste de police de Longueuil. Elle stationne la voiture dans l'espace pour les visiteurs et coupe le contact. Elle souffle un bon coup en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

\- Je reste avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux, lui assure Sev en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce que je veux, dit-elle avec détermination.

\- Parfait, prend ton temps, respire et quand tu es prête, on y va.

Elle acquiesce, respire profondément une minute et ouvre la portière de sa voiture. Severus suit le mouvement en tapotant son avant-bras gauche. C'est bon, il a sa baguette avec lui.

L'immeuble est assez grand, sur trois étages, blanc sale avec énormément de baies vitrées. Lys glisse une main tremblante dans celle de Severus et ils avancent vers l'entrée du poste de police. L'accueil n'a d'accueillant que le nom. C'est blanc, stérile et ennuyant. Une vitre de plexi glace prend toute la place entre les visiteurs et l'employé à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lily Raymond. Je dois voir le détective Boucher.

\- Parfait, dit l'homme grisonnant en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Un moment, je vais l'aviser que vous êtes arriver.

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le détective Boucher arrive avec un visage sérieux sans être hostile.

\- Madame Raymond, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit le détective.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il peut venir avec nous? Demande la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers Severus.

\- Et vous êtes? Demande l'inspecteur.

\- Severus Rogue, le compagnon de Lily, dit-il.

\- Severus Rogue? Comme dans…

\- Je n'ai pas choisi mon nom, détective Boucher, le coupe le scientifique.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était déplacé. C'est juste… étrange. Bien sûr, vous pouvez être là. Mais si Mlle Raymond vous demande de sortir, vous devrez le faire. Ça vous va?

Severus hoche sèchement la tête et les suis dans les dédales du poste de polices de Longueuil.

Lys fait une déposition et explique en détails ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle a vue son père quand il est venu frapper à sa porte il y a quelques temps et comment Severus l'a envoyé sur les roses. Severus fait une déposition aussi et Lily donne le numéro du père Davis pour qu'il confirme leur emploi du temps après cette épisode plus que stressant pour la jeune femme.

\- Écoutez, dit Guillaume Boucher. Je comprends que c'est extrêmement stressant pour vous, dit-il à la jeune femme, dans les bras de son compagnon avant de partir. Le viol est le crime le plus difficile à prouver et celui où les agresseurs sont le moins jugé coupable. Ma sœur a été violée par l'un de ses enseignants et elle n'a jamais eu justice. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu policier. Alors ne paniquez pas trop. Je ne vous vois absolument pas comme une suspect, mais je dois creuser toutes les pistes possibles. Alors rentrez chez vous, laissez votre conjoint prendre soi de vous et je vous donne des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Ça vous va?

\- Merci, détective Boucher, soupire Lys. Et… je suis vraiment désolée, pour votre sœur.

\- C'est juste dommage que le Véritaserum n'existe pas en ce monde, dit-il en riant nerveusement en serrant la main de Severus.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et retourne à la voiture avec Lys. Sev sent que quelqu'un les suit de loin, ses instincts d'espion est encore autant efficace. Alors il reste sur ses gardes et reste un moment avec Lys avant de sortir de la maison et d'y retourner sous sa forme de chauve-souris. Dès qu'il s'installe sur l'un des ses perchoirs, se n'est pas long qu'on frappe à la porte.

\- C'est probablement Fanny, se dit Lys tout haut en regardant son animal de compagnie.

Mais dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte légèrement, la personne sur le porche l'ouvre avec force et Lys est propulsée contre le mur du fond. Le miroir derrière elle tombe au sol en se fissurant sans casser. La rousse porte sa main derrière sa tête, sonnée. Quand elle lève les yeux, elle voit Josée, la femme de son père, dans son entrée.

\- Espèce de pétasse! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Daniel? Lui demande Josée en s'approchant d'elle avec un couteau de chasse dans la main droite. Où il est?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas où il est. Il est venu ici il y a deux semaines et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

\- Ta gueule! Je sais que tu mens! Tu l'as toujours fait! Accuser ton père de viol, le salir dans tes livres ridicules, changer de nom pour mieux de détacher de nous!

\- Je n'ai jamais porté son nom! S'insurge Lily. Et c'est vrai! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu le défends, toi qui as une fille un peu plus jeune que moi. Comment tu fais pour aimer un homme qui pourrait s'en prendre à elle?!

\- Ne mêles pas ma fille à tes conneries! Crie Josée en approchant le couteau de sa belle-fille.

Sev ne réfléchie pas plus longtemps et descend de son perchoir pour reprendre forme humaine, même si c'est devant les deux femmes.

\- Lys, tournes toi! Dit Severus avant de pointer sa baguette vers Josée et de la stupéfixer.

Mais Lys voit tout, absolument tout ce que Sev fait dans le miroir qui est tombé. Elle le voit la stupéfixer, pointer sa baguette vers la tête de Josée en murmurant « oubliette » et le regard vague de cette dernière.

Lys se lève doucement et quand elle le voit relever sa baguette vers sa belle-mère, Lys se glisse doucement à côté de lui et baisse doucement son bras droit de sa main délicate.

\- Je pense que c'est suffisant, Sev, dit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse et inquiétude. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus déglutit avec difficulté quand il baisse lentement sa baguette en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Je t'en prie, demande Lys, ne me fais pas oublier, s'il te plait.

Elle se glisse doucement contre lui et le serre fort contre elle en enfouissant son visage contre le torse accueillant et rassurant du sorcier.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas peur de moi? Demande Severus au dessus d'elle.

\- Je devrais?

\- Pas du tout, répond Sev en fermant ses bras puissants autour d'elle en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Je crois tout de même que nous aurons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion quand j'aurai appelé le détective Boucher pour qu'il vienne la chercher, dit-elle après un long moment de silence.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Lily lui fait un sourire encourageant en prenant son téléphone résidentiel pour contacter le détective et lui expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Elle sait que Sev entend tout et il pourra caller son histoire à la sienne. Josée est entrée chez elle avec un couteau de chasse à la Rambo et l'a menacé en la projetant contre un mur. Sev était là et est arrivé par derrière pour lui faire perdre connaissance en la prenant par le cou de ses bras. Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, Boucher et un autre agent arrivent pour prendre leur déposition et partir avec Josée après avoir pris la plainte de Lys avec le soutien de Severus comme témoin pour la menace, la tentative de meurtre et encore quelques délits.

Une fois seuls, Severus se tend comme un arc dès que la porte se ferme derrière le détective. Quand il sent la main légère sur son épaule gauche, il soupir de fatalisme en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Lys n'a jamais vue autant d'émotions dans son regard et sur son visage et elle est triste de voir qu'il semble avoir une peur bleue de sa réaction.

\- Veux-tu venir t'assoir avec moi? Lui demande gentiment Lys.

Surpris par la douceur de sa voix, Sev la suit vers le canapé et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Lys… je… je suis désolé, dit-il en fuyant son regard.

\- Pourquoi? Demande la rouquine.

\- De ne t'avoir rien dit, de m'être imposé dans ta vie de cette façon. Je...

\- Sev, écoutes moi, s'il te plait, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Bien sûr, je trouve… particulier que tu sois arrivé ici sous une forme de chauve-souris sans jamais te manifester. Dire que je t'ai acheté des vers, toutes mes excuses. Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Sev. Mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Je veux dire… pour moi, Severus Rogue est un personnage de littérature, pas une personne tangible, réelle.

Severus souffle un bon coup avant de lui expliqué ce qui c'est passé quand il est mort pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Albus dans ce qu'il pense être les limbes et son explication du pourquoi il se retrouve ici. Sev attend nerveusement la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Wow! Soupir Lys. Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé Dumbledore dans les livres, je vais peut-être devoir réviser mon jugement, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Maintenant que je le sais… qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire? Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu vas m'oubletter et partir comme tu étais venu? Parce que… parce que moi, je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes.

Le regard suppliant de Lys finit d'achever Severus qui la prend fermement dans ses bras et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il laisse faire la prudence, la retenue et les armures, autant émotionnelles que mentales. Il est fou de joie de constater que Lys répond avec enthousiasme à son baiser. Elle passe ses bras fin autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

\- Je t'en supplie, Severus ne… ne me fais pas t'oublier, lui demande la jeune femme avec la voix chevrotante et les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, comme si elle pensait que c'était un baiser d'adieu.

\- Lys, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, dit-il en lui caressant la joue où elle appuie sa tête pour plus de contacte. Et je n'irai bulle part temps que ce n'est pas toi qui me le demande.

\- Alors tu risques de rester ici très, très, très longtemps, lui répond la rouquine avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et de ravir ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Je connais un endroit beaucoup plus romantique pour ce genre de chose, lui susurre Sev à l'oreille. Accroche toi à moi.

Sans poser de question, Lys s'accroche au cou de Sev qui se lève avec encore la jeune femme dans ses bras qui enroule ses jambes élancées autour de la taille de Sev.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui suggère Sev.

Ce que la rousse fait en sentant comme si un crochait la tirait par le nombril et la sensation de passer dans un tuyaux. Quand tout s'arrête, elle lève la tête pour voir la magnifique forêt de la Malbaie par la baie vitrée du chalet qu'ils ont quitté le matin même.

Sans dire un mot, Lys prend la main de Sev dans la sienne et l'entraine vers la chambre qu'elle occupait. Une fois arrivés, elle retire son chemisier et se colle au torse large de Sev en le regardant dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues, mais l'air déterminé.

\- J'ai… j'ai envie de vivre ça avec toi, Sev.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Oui, souffle la jeune femme en se mettant sur le bout des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu as peur, si tu changes d'avis ou n'importe quoi, on arrête tout, d'accord?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Sev.

C'est alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Raymond se sent enfin Maîtresse de sa sexualité, elle a choisi la personne avec qui elle va vivre cette intimité et a envie de partager ça avec lui.

Tant qu'à lui, Sev fait de son mieux pour combler Lys. Il ne se concentre que sur elle. Lui, il a le temps d'y penser plus tard. Quand il aide Lys à retirer ses vêtements il la sent se tendre une fois complètement explosée devant lui.

\- Merlin, Lys. Tu es magnifique, souffle le sorcier en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme semble se détendre légèrement en se blottissant dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, le corps nu et fort contre elle ne lui fait pas peur, la rassure même. Sev la prend doucement dans ses bras et la pose délicatement sur le lit derrière elle.

Severus fait alors glisser sa main doucement sur le cou de sa Lys et lui caresse lentement l'épaule en baissant sa main vers sa clavicule. Il approche ses lèvres de la peau offerte et l'embrasse avec tendresse, amour et dévotion. Lys lève son cou pour lui donner plus d'accès et laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il la couche délicatement sur le dos à côté de lui et couvre son corps du sien, déjà nu. Il retient son souffle quand il la voit totalement offerte à lui pour la première fois. Sev couvre doucement le corps de baisers et la caresse doucement, sans se presser. Lys laisse glisser ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Severus pendant qu'il goûte sa poitrine avec tendresse et avidité. Jamais elle n'a ressentit ça de son vivant. Jamais elle n'a ressentit ça avec qui que se soit. Les autres la possédaient, l'humiliaient, la brisaient, Severus la vénère. Il bénit chaque parcelle de son corps de ses lèvres, de ses doits, de sa langue. Severus est tendre, attentionné et généreux. Quand la jeune femme sent la langue de Sev sur son intimité après qu'il ait caressé ses cuisses pour qu'elle les écarte, elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle a raison. C'est Severus. Ça a toujours été Severus.

\- Ça aurait dû être toi, murmure Lys, perdue dans son plaisir.

Après des caresses et d'innombrables orgasmes, la jeune femme murmure le nom de Severus à l'infini. Comme si dire son nom l'aidait à respirer.

\- Prend moi, Sev. Je t'en pris. J'ai toujours voulu… je veux être à toi.

Le ténébreux Maître des Potions remonte doucement sur le corps de Lys en embrassant sa peau tendre, ou la léchant à des endroits qui font gémir et soupirer sa belle. Dès que son membre dressé entre légèrement en elle, Lys entour les hanches de Sev de ses jambes et monte son bassin pour qu'il la pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Severus fait de légers vas-et-viens en elle, doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir. Il la sent tout autour de lui. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sent enfin complet, à sa place. Ses bras puissants font le tour de la jeune femme et la colle à lui tout en continuant ses coups de bassins en elle. Il la prend fermement dans ses bras et se met en position assise pendant qu'elle s'active sur lui. Leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser brûlant et désespéré. Même pour respirer, leurs bouches se séparent à peine pour reprendre là où elles en étaient après une bouffée d'air. Lys agrippe délicatement la chevelure du Maître des Potions en se cambrant vers l'arrière après au autre orgasme foudroyant. Severus en profite pour lécher et embrasser les seins de la jeune femme en continuant ses allers-retours en elle. Il sent les spasmes de plaisir autour de son sexe ferme et gonflé. Il fait de son mieux pour que sa dure le plus longtemps possible, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis sur eux tout de suite après.

Lys crie son plaisir en hurlant le nom de son âme sœur dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil d'automne. Presque 4 heures plus tard, Severus n'en peut plus et se répand en elle alors que Lys, à bout de souffle, prend appuie sur lui dans un dernier élan pour emmené le membre de son amant plus profondément en elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai fait mal? Lui demande Sev en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été… parfait! Soupir Lys en se coulant dans son étreinte. Je ne savais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi…

\- Jouissif? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Entre autre, dit Lys en riant doucement. Mais… est-ce que toi, tu as aimé? Je veux dire, demande la jeune femme avec nervosité.

\- J'ai adoré, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lys a vraiment l'impression que tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa vie, bon comme mauvais, convergeaient tous vers lui, Severus. Comme si elle était enfin arrivé à la fin de son enfer personnel pour enfin vivre. Vivre avec Sev à ses côté. Qu'il vienne d'où il veut, elle n'en a rien à faire, tant qu'il est là, avec elle.

FIN


End file.
